<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Up to No Goode (A Gallagher Girls story; in Zach's POV) by cloetheclarinet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115776">Up to No Goode (A Gallagher Girls story; in Zach's POV)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloetheclarinet/pseuds/cloetheclarinet'>cloetheclarinet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zachs POV [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good, POV, Romance, Spy - Freeform, Zammie, bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloetheclarinet/pseuds/cloetheclarinet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zachary Goode finds himself at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, he meets a girl and falls in love... but when you go to spy school love is kinda complicated. Zach finds himself surfacing old memories he'd never thought he'd have to face again.</p><p>(CMH but told in Zach's POV. I hope you enjoy :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zachary Goode/Cameron Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zachs POV [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gallagher girls recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get up!" Yelled Dr. Steve with a nasty edge to his voice. It wasn't even dawn yet, but we Blackthorne boys were used to getting up early. Everything here was routine.</p>
<p>Hastily, we all stood up and put on our bright yellow jumpsuits, our shined black boots. We made our beds with hospital corners and folded our clothes neatly on the foot of our bed. None of us had much... you couldn't in a place like this. Then, we all marched over to the stalls (Blackthornes bathrooms) and were given ten minutes to use the bathroom, wash our faces, and brush our teeth.</p>
<p>"Are you delinquents ready yet?" Snarled Dr. Steve. "You have thirty seconds to get out here, or you'll regret it." He didn't have to tell us HOW we were going to regret it. Blackthorne punishments were tough, torturous even. All fifty of us boys were lined up ready for inspection. </p>
<p>"Grant," began Dr. Steve in the sort of calm demeanor that could only belong to a monk or a madman. (I don't think you need me to tell you that Dr. Steve was the latter) "Please explain to me why your shoelaces aren't tied" Grant could easily take Dr. Steve. Dr. Steve was barely 5'10 and for a blackthorne boy, was rather scrawny. Grant was 6'1 with strong arms, but his voice quivered when he said "My mistake sir, they must have gotten untied"</p>
<p>"My mistake sir" mimicked Dr. Steve. "Take off your boots Grant." </p>
<p>Grant did as he was told, and handed them to Dr. Steve. </p>
<p>"Excellent" said Dr. Steve, "Now everyone, lets go on our run." </p>
<p>We all looked at Grant with pity. Our run was through the mud, over sharp rocks and branches. His feet were going to be destroyed by the end of our morning drills. </p>
<p>"Lets go boys, tighten up." Said Dr. Steve.</p>
<p>And then we were running in unison, our voices turning into one. We chanted:</p>
<p>                These boots were made for walkin'</p>
<p>                And that's just what they'll do</p>
<p>                If all you're doing is markin' time</p>
<p>                They'll walk all over you.</p>
<p>                These guns were made for shootin'</p>
<p>                And that's just what they'll do</p>
<p>                And if we get a mission</p>
<p>                We'll drill a hole in you.</p>
<p>                This Army's trained for fightin'</p>
<p>                And that's just what we'll do</p>
<p>                 If you pick a fight with us</p>
<p>                 We'll walk all over you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When we got back to the Barracks (safely out of sight from Dr. Steve) Grant groaned in pain. His feet were bleeding. Swiftly I grabbed the med kit we kept by the door and started cleaning his wounds. "Thanks man," he said "I don't know what I'd do without you."</p>
<p>"Anything for one of my best buds" I said wrapping his feet in clean white bandages. "Besides, they'd probably get even more mad about you tracking blood in on the sheets."</p>
<p>"True." Smiled Grant "Come on, it's time for breakfast."</p>
<p>"Excellent" I said, mimicking Dr. Steve. Jonas cast a nervous glance in my direction. "Careful, we haven't done a bug sweep this morning. He could be listening."</p>
<p>Wordlessly, we walked into the mess hall.</p>
<p>"Slop." I said feigning enthusiasm "my favorite." We ate a gray, mushy mess for all of our meals with dry bread and mushy fruits on the side. It was hard to choke down, but after running five miles, a growing boy was hungry. I grabbed the cold, metal tray and walked back to my seat.</p>
<p>"Excuse me boys" Said a voice that sent prickles down my spine.</p>
<p>Joe.</p>
<p>I hadn't seen him in years. Not since Rome.</p>
<p>Not since he left me here.</p>
<p>Not since mom.</p>
<p>I looked up to Joe as a father, but I never knew my father. He was all I had, but I only got the occasional dead-letter drop, encrypted note.</p>
<p>Why was he here?</p>
<p>"I believe I have a rather interesting announcement to make." he said with a glance at me. "This semester is going to be a exciting one. We are going to be selecting fifteen of Blackthornes top performers to participate in a exchange program with another school."</p>
<p>There's another school? For spies?</p>
<p>"The Gallagher academy is the finest institute in the world, educating young ladies with genius level IQ's in the finer points of the clandestine services."</p>
<p>Every single boy stopped eating. There was no clatter of silverware, none of the distinct chatter usually found in the mess hall, not even the sound of one's breath. Joes voice echoed across the silent hall.</p>
<p>"It might be a bit different then you're used to. They have their cover, and we have ours." He said "But, I'm sure our top pupils will not have a problem with it. Think of it as your best undercover assignment yet. The girls of the Gallagher academy won't know anything about you. They, as of this moment, don't even know you exist. As an alumnus of Blackthorne, I know you boys were taught how to keep a secret. Lets see how well you do, shall we?"</p>
<p>He called off a list of names. I heard Jonas get called, which was unsurprising because Jonas was the smartest kid in the school. He once hacked into the school security system and told me that I was on the watch-list. I looked down, certain I wouldn't be called. A few names later, Grant got called. He wasn't the smartest academically, but that boy was the best athletically. </p>
<p>"Great." I thought to myself "I'm going to be all alone without my friends this semester."</p>
<p>"Zachary Goode" Said Joe, without emotion.</p>
<p>My heart lifted up out of my chest. </p>
<p>I was getting out of here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During advanced data encryption I couldn't help but look at Jonas. "Anything yet?" I asked</p><p>"Nope, they're REALLY top-secret. They don't seem to have records anywhere."</p><p>"Well keep looking" Said Grant "We have to know what we're up against."</p><p>"Girls." I said "We're up against other juvenile delinquents who happen to be girls. "</p><p>"Wait." said Jonas " Here. Look. This can't be the same place. All I did was google 'Gallagher Academy' and it popped up. But it's a finishing school for young girls. It's just a preppy boarding school."</p><p>We all looked at each other</p><p>"They have their cover, and we have ours" Says Grant</p><p>"Not delinquents" I say wondering how a finishing school for young girls could hide the same curriculum as a detention center for boys.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>During Covert operations Dr.Steve studied us closely. "Well boys, you're going to need these" Handing us each a plastic bag filled with... clothes?</p><p>"Today we're going to be practicing the art of observation. Your mission: Tail eight well trained girls around the mall. You have ten minutes to change and to meet me downstairs."</p><p>We all ran to our rooms clutching the plastic bags. "What do you think mate?" asked Grant " You think it's them?"</p><p>"Of course it's them." I said. "And they're going to be good."</p><p>We rush downstairs to meet Dr. Steve</p><p>"Get in the chopper boys" Said Dr. Steve standing in front of a giant helicopter "We're going for a test drive"</p><p>By the time we get to our destination it's two hours later and I really have to go to the bathroom. But Dr.Steve has other plans. </p><p>"Here. Take one of these" he says gesturing to a box of random watches and necklaces. Comms units. I take a silver watch and place it on my wrist. </p><p>"You have a few minutes to scope out the area, but make sure you're back here in ten." Says Dr. Steve. I run to the bathroom. </p><p>As I finish... relieving myself, I catch a sight of another helicopter landing. And this time, Joe Solomon is with them. I still have seven minutes left though so I go to the gift shop and buy some M&amp;Ms, because well, we don't get candy often at Blackthorne. Or, at all really.</p><p>Dr. Steve has a digital screen with the female operatives pictures. I get matched to a girl named Cammie Morgan. </p><p>Morgan. The surname sounds so familiar but I can't place my finger on it. But I have more pressing matters to deal with. I memorize everything about her, and then set off with Grant. We fall in step.</p><p>"Who'd you get?" I asked Grant. </p><p>"This really sexy black-girl named Rebbeca" He said "Perhaps we can... make their acquaintance?" </p><p>"We're on a mission Grant" I say, though I'm secretly thinking the same thing. Hell, if we're going to be at the same school, we might as well meet these people before we're pinned as enemies.</p><p>"Zach" He says stopping. </p><p>"I see them." I say calmly.</p><p>There are advantages to being a boy. We're pinned as dumb and hormonal. So Grant and I sitting together on a bench staring at the two operatives was, well, normal. They probably thought we were just flirting.</p><p>The girl called Rebecca had cappuccino colored skin, and long hair that twirled in the breeze. I could sense Grant drooling next to me. But even with her exotic beauty, Rebecca paled in comparison to Cammie. There was just something about her that was so familiar. It was driving me mad. I'd have to ask Joe. </p><p>We followed them through the air and space museum, almost lost them going down the escalator. But, we kept on their tail until we reached the metro.</p><p>We got in through the other doors, and watched them disguise themselves among another group of girls.  </p><p>"Can you hear what they're saying?" I asked Grant. The girls were gesturing towards some bracelets on their arms.</p><p>"I think they're talking about some sort of weapons technique..." Said Grant " maybe there's something wrong with their comms."</p><p>I shrugged. Then, they looked right at us, giggling.</p><p>They looked like... girls.</p><p>Suddenly the trained stopped and... they were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>I looked at Grant. And we jumped off the back of the metro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know. It sounds crazy.</p><p>But Blackthorne had already covered the art of jumping out of a moving vehicle, so we were okay. The girls had split up, Rebecca going up the escalator and Cammie sticking to the shadows. She headed towards the elevator, and I knew that I had to beat her to it. </p><p>I clicked the button right before she did. She stared at me. Crap. What do I say?</p><p>"Hey" I said with a half nod. </p><p>"Hi." She said cautiously. When the elevator opened we both slipped inside, alone together. I had to slow her down, but how?</p><p>"So..." I said flailing for words. "The Guggenheim academy" </p><p>"Gallagher academy" She corrected, even though I knew better. She just couldn't know that.</p><p>"I've never heard of it."</p><p>"Well it's my school." She said bluntly. She started to rush out the open elevator, but I caught up to her.</p><p>"You in a hurry or something?" I asked</p><p>"Actually I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes, and If I'm late he'll kill me" (Knowing Joe Solomon that wasn't a lie. Maybe an exaggeration. )</p><p>"How do you know?" I asked</p><p>"Because he said 'meet me at the ruby red slipper exhibit'"</p><p>"No" I said with a laugh, shaking my head at the misunderstanding of this supposedly genius girl. "How do you know you've only got twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch."</p><p>"My friend just told me" She said rubbing her hands together. Was she nervous?</p><p>"You fidget a lot."</p><p>"I'm sorry" she said "I have low blood sugar, I need to eat something."</p><p>Well, goodbye secret M&amp;M stash. "Here." I said handing her the remainder "I ate most of them already."</p><p>She looked really uncomfortable. "Oh... um... That's okay. Thank you though."</p><p>I shoved the candy back into my pocket. "Oh, okay."</p><p>We reached the surface, where dark had fallen over the mall.</p><p>"Thanks for the candy though" she said with a smile. She darted outside, and I followed her openly. She spun around "Where are you going?" she demanded her eyes shining.</p><p>"I thought we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of oz"</p><p>"We?" She asked incredulously.</p><p>"Sure. I'm going with you." </p><p>"No you're not."</p><p>"Look" I said with as much confidence as I could muster "It's dark. You're by yourself. And it IS D.C. And you've only got..." I pretended to think about it. "15 minutes to meet your teacher."</p><p>"Fine." She said quickening her pace.</p><p>Was she really about to let me go with her to an OP? </p><p>"You can sure walk fast" I said, trying to keep up. "So, do you have a name?"</p><p>"Sure," she said with a grin "Lots of them"</p><p>I smiled at her. I can't believe she hadn't made me yet. I decided to throw her for a loop.</p><p>"Do you have a boyfriend?"</p><p>The look on her face was priceless. </p><p> </p><p>"Look," She said " Thanks for the chivalry and all but it isn't really necessary" she muttered, pointing to the muesum of American history. "It's just up here, and there's a cop right there."</p><p>"What you think that cop could do a better job protecting you than I can?" </p><p>"No I think if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and that cop over there will arrest you."</p><p>I knew she was joking... mostly. But I still didn't want to push my luck. </p><p>"Hey" She said "Thanks anyway."</p><p>I nodded at her, waited 20 seconds and walked in the doors after her.</p><p>After all, I was still on a mission.</p><p>I watched her enter the big oval room where Dorthy's slippers were being kept. </p><p>I saw Joe slip from the shadows and approach her. </p><p>"You're four seconds late."</p><p>"But I'm alone"</p><p>Joe looked back up to where I was hiding, and I knew it was time to reveal myself. "No Ms. Morgan you're not"</p><p>I slipped from the shadows and approached her with a smile. Her face went slack. "Hi again, Gallagher girl."</p><p>"Nice work, Zach" Joe said as I winked at Cammie.</p><p>Her face seemed to be fighting a flurry of emotions. But, she looked at me and said "Hi Blackthorne boy."</p><p>"wait what" I thought to myself, feeling my mouth gape open. I knew she was good, but not that good. How was she able to know what I was without being able to see I was totally tailing her all afternoon?</p><p>Joe spoke first. "Very good, Ms. Morgan" he said looking between us. Her face went as red as Dorthys shoes "But not good enough."</p><p>"What was your mission?" She practically spat out at me "To keep us from achieving ours?"</p><p>I cocked my head and raised my eyebrows, knowing it would be unwise to reveal too much. "Something like that" I smirked at exhaled, a quiet half-laugh. "I thought I could just make you late for your meeting. I didn't think you'd tell me where it was and walk me halfway there."</p><p>Just then, a group of tourists knocked into the exhibit and I knew the time for flirting was over. I did what I did best.</p><p> </p><p>I disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In my dreams, I saw Cammie as a young girl. She was walking through this... carnival, holding a mans hand. The strange thing is, I'm there too, with my mom. The man turns around, and I can almost see his face but...</p><p>"WAKE UP!" Yelled the voice of Dr. Steve. </p><p>I was so close.</p><p>There was something familiar about Cammie. I knew I must have seen her that day, back when I was young and thought my mom was the greatest person alive.</p><p>Before I knew about the circle.</p><p>"Zach, Grant, Jonas" He barked. "You guys are excused from morning drills as I believe you have some packing to do."</p><p>We all looked at each other. We were going to the Gallagher academy today? We darted up out of our beds, throwing on our yellow jumpsuits.</p><p>"What do you boys think you're doing?" asked Dr. Steve "Do you really think the Gallagher Academy has baggy yellow jumpsuits as their uniform? Much less ones printed 'The Blackthorne institute for Boys.'"</p><p>We all stare at each other before I timidly ask "Excuse me sir, but what do we wear?"</p><p>"These" He says thrusting a stack of clothes at each of us. "Get changed, then pack the rest. You each get three pairs of uniforms. Try and keep them clean" He walks away rolling his eyes.</p><p>The uniforms look nice, I'll give them that. Fitted black slacks, shined black oxfords, black tie, a white dress shirt, black jacket and sweater vests in the colors navy, dark red and gray. But putting them on? A different story.</p><p>"Do you know how to tie a tie?" Grant asked me sheepishly. He had no dad either, but unlike him, I had Joe to teach me all of that stuff when I was younger.</p><p>"Sure man." I say, taking him through the steps.</p><p>"God, it feels like I'm being strangled!" Says Jonas. "There's so much... fabric."</p><p>"Where do I put this thing?" I asked holding up the sweater vest</p><p>"uhh... I think on top of the shirt, but below the jacket." Says Jonas.</p><p>All this for school? What kind of society have us delinquent boys stumbled into?</p><p>An hour later we were standing in front of a jet. The Blackthorne institute did not own a jet - to my knowledge at least - and this one was obviously not ours. Gone were the lack of sharp corners, the presence of plastic utensils. We were no longer troubled boys looking for a home. We were now privileged private school boys. And trust me, that made a difference. I could see how differently the boys were carrying themselves. They looked... more confident. Stronger somehow.</p><p>Before we knew it, we were at the Gallagher academy gates. The school was a mansion with high stone walls and lush lawns. They had an entire private lake on their grounds. </p><p>I saw the boys faces go slack. This place was certainly nicer than Blackthorne. Dr. Steve gave us a pep talk.</p><p>"You boys are no longer savages. You are now civilized young men- act like it." His face took on a softer look that none of us have ever seen before. "Let's go then shall we?"</p><p>We walked down the main foyer and into the cafeteria. And let me tell you, it smelled amazing.</p><p>As we burst through the heavy wooden doors into the atrium a hundred faces looked back at us. Forks stopped midway to mouths, orange juice dribbled down chins. The girls were surprised.</p><p>Did they not know we were coming?</p><p>Dr. Steve began ushering us to the front of the room where a stunning headmistress stood giving a speech. She looked... familiar somehow.</p><p>"The Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women has a proud history..." She began "For more than a hundred years the institution remained secluded, but yesterday, some of your classmates were able to meet another set of exceptional students from another exceptional institution." </p><p>I thought about the differences between Blackthorne and the Gallagher Academy. The staff, the grounds, the students. I wondered if exceptional was graded on a fixed scale. </p><p>"Members of the Gallagher trustees, along with the board of directors from the Blackthorne institute have long thought that our schools would have to learn from each other." She smiled, a dark strand of hair falling across her face. She looked like... Cammie. "And this year we're going to see it happen."</p><p>The girls didn't move, they didn't speak. They were completely blindsided by the news that boys were going to be staying with them. I thought about how I would feel if they came to the Blackthorne institute, if they were made to wear our baggy yellow jumpsuits and run five miles in the rain through a dense forest. If they had to eat our food and stay inside our walls.</p><p>I wouldn't wish that on anyone.</p><p>"When Gillian Gallagher was a girl" Began the headmistress "This hall was home to balls and cotillions, friends and family, but it hasn't had many guests in the last century. I'm so glad that today is an exception."</p><p>Dr. Steve looked as if he won a million-dollar jackpot.  I'd never seen him so... jolly. He shook hands with the girls he passed and made his way up to the stage.</p><p>"It's my pleasure to introduce Dr. Sanders..."  Said the headmistress who was interrupted by Dr. Steve.</p><p>"Dr. Steve" He said into the microphone</p><p>"Excuse me?" said the headmistress. I could tell that she was tough, and could probably kill Dr. Steve with that microphone. But still Dr. Steve leaned over once more and said with a punch to the air</p><p>"Call me Dr. Steve!"</p><p>"Of course" Said the headmistress turning to face the girls. "Dr. Steve and his students will be spending the remainding semester with us. They will be attending your classes, eating with you at your meals."</p><p>A chorus of whispers broke out between the girls but the headmistress continued. "Ladies this is a wonderful opportunity. And I hope you will use this time to forge bonds of friendship you can carry throughout your lives."</p><p>I scanned the room, my eyes falling on a girl who just couldn't disappear from my mind. </p><p>Cammie.</p><p>She looked at me and I smiled.</p><p>Breakfast at the Gallagher academy was the best I'd ever eaten. Thick, fluffy waffles with maple syrup and a mountain of butter, the sweetest orange juice you'll ever taste. I don't think any of the Blackthorne boys breathed once during that meal.</p><p>After breakfast, instead of class we were to get settled into our suites. There were five suites total, and there were three boys to a suite. It was by class so Jonas, Grant, and I were together.</p><p>The room was... well different  than the barracks at Blackthorne. For starters, the mattress was more than a stiff piece of foam. The pillows and comforter were thick and warm, and we had our own bathroom in the suite. In place of a shower stall, the was a large claw-foot tub with a shower attachment. </p><p>"Do you guys see this computer?" asked Jonas excitedly. At Blackthorne, the only internet access we had was during encryption classes, yet here our suites had the latest model (Only in use by the NSA's top code breakers)</p><p>"Look at this bed" said Grant. </p><p>"Boys!" called Dr. Steve. "I expect you down here in ten minutes for me to escort you to your classes!"</p><p>He popped his red face into the room. "Sophomores, please get your schedules." He handed us three slips of evapopaper. Some of the classes were familar, such as covert operations, but what the heck was P&amp;E? And Culture and assimilation is a class?</p><p>Things were about to get interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Steves pace quickened down the corridor of the mansion, his steps echoing down the spacious halls. After years of being at Blackthorne institute for boys, this building seemed like the grandest in the world. I wondered if I would see Cammie again, and what she would think of me.</p><p>Turns out, I didn't have to wonder for long- as we opened up the door to Mr. Smiths cow lecture, I felt the her piercing glare hit me, and she did NOT look happy. Figures. I tried to hide my disappointment with a smirk.</p><p>"Knock, Knock!" Said Dr. Steve jovially "Good morning ladies!"</p><p>"Could I help you Dr. Sanders?" Asked Mr. Smith impatiently. I could tell this man was the sort with a jam-packed lesson plan. Great.</p><p>"I say, your voice sounds so familiar." Says Dr. Steve "have we met before?"</p><p>"No. I'm quite sure we haven't" </p><p>"Never did any work at the Andover institute did you?"</p><p>"No." Mr. Smith said again, then started back toward the board clearly done with interruptions for the day. Yet, Dr. Steve didn't get the hint.</p><p>"Oh well," Said Dr. Steve with a laugh.  He pointed at Grant, Jonas and I, "Shall we have the boys introduce themselves?" </p><p>"I have learned Dr. Sanders-" Mr. Smith began</p><p>"Steve." Corrected Dr. Steve</p><p>"that ours is an occupation where names are - at best - temporary." I thought back to Joes safe house on the lake, and the version of him who lived there. I thought about what it must be like not to always have to have a cover. "But if they must." He said with an eye roll, plopping himself down on the corner of the desk.</p><p>Jonas stepped forward fiddling with the tie we were made to wear instead of the baggy yellow jumpsuits of Blackthorne. "Um... I'm Jonas" he said, shifting his weight from foot to foot "I'm sixteen, I'm a sophomore."</p><p>"Thus your enrollment in this class," said Smith "Welcome, Jonas. Please have a seat."</p><p>"Excellent job Jonas" Dr. Steve exclaimed as Mr. Smith began handing out sheets of paper. A quiz on the first day? Really? "Excellent job. Now, Jonas here is on the research track of study. I don't suppose any of you young ladies could show Jonas around?" </p><p>"Humph!" said a pixie girl with a pretty face and long blonde hair. Dr. Steve pointed at her and said "Excellent!" yet again. </p><p>"Jonas" he began "You can spend the day with Ms..."</p><p>"Sutton. Liz Sutton." </p><p>"Excellent! Now Grant if you would-"</p><p>"I'm Grant" Said Grant sliding into a seat next to a stunning girl with cappuccino colored skin, she smiled at him and tossed her hair. I didn't wait for Dr.Steve who was, at that moment, being an excellent waste of time. I slid into the seat next to Cammie who stared, dumbstruck at me.</p><p>"I'm Zach," I said, fighting to keep cool. "And I think I've found my guide."</p><p>"Excellent!" Dr. Steve said again.</p><p>The rest of the lecture was a blur, with a pop quiz on the native tribes of the amazon and their defining characteristics. Fortunately, the Blackthorne institute had an excellent COW curriculum  and I was able to scrape by with a 97%.</p><p>I've never gone to school with girls before, but no amount of preparation could prepare with for the amount of staring. The only girl who seemed disinterested was... Cammie.</p><p>As soon as the lectures over, shes packed up and out the door. "Some guide." I say under my breath as  run up to meet her. "So..." I say "We meet again." I surveyed the stone walls and tall pillars that surround us. "And this is the famous Gallagher academy."</p><p>"Yes." She says, completely devoid of emotion. I couldn't stop staring at her, her face was so distracting. I tried to think of something to say. " And you're" I began, thinking back to all the stories Joes told me about her. "The famous Cammie Morgan."</p><p>She stood still for a few moments until she gives herself a little shake and starts off down the hall. "Come on." She she mumbles. "Culture and Assimilation is on the fourth floor."</p><p>"Whoa" I say stopping In my tracks. At Blackthorne we learn how to hide in shadows, to create chlorophorm from nothing but a lemon wedge and a tissue paper (Which was banned in 1987, but our school has always been a bit rules-optional), we learned to fire a shotgun, and live with ourselves afterwards. But here she was, taking me to culture class? What kind of enemy territory did I just stumble into?</p><p>"Did you just say you're taking me to culture class?" I start to smile</p><p>"yes." She says impatiently.</p><p>I give her my biggest grin "boy when they say you have the toughest curriculum in the world, they MEAN it."</p><p>She gets this look on her face, like its taking every ounce of strength she's got not to throw me down the stairs (which, even though she's tiny, I wouldn't put past her." As we turn down the corridor she gives a little huff and says "A Gallagher girl can blend into any culture- any environment. Assimilation isn't a matter of social graces." She spins and leans her hand against the door frame, our eyes meeting. "It's a matter of life and death."</p><p>I studied her for a moment, and she was beautiful. Just then, a cherry plump woman came floating into the hall. "Today! Ladies and gentlemen, we learn the art of... THE DANCE!"</p><p>I couldn't resist leaning in and whispering in Cammies ear, "yeah. Life. And. Death."</p><p>We stepped into the tearoom, which was one of the most elegant places I've ever been in, but then again nothing about Blackthorne was elegant. Dangerous, sure. Clean? Definitely. Elegant, not even close. But in here, silk curtains lined the tall windows and a bouquet of fresh orchids sat atop the piano. The air had a certain... ambiance to it. A certain lightness. Chairs and linen colored tables circled the edge of the room, and Madame Dabney stood alone underneath the giant crystal chandelier. She gracefully walked towards us holding a monogrammed handkerchief. "I have been saving this very special class for our very special guests!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" I whispered to cammie "I'm special!" </p><p>"Thats a matter of-" she began, but madame Dabney interrupted her.</p><p>"Oh Cameron dear," she said "would you and your friend like to demonstrate for the class?" I glanced over at her face which was beet-red, but madame Dabney didn't seem to notice as she grabbed us and brought us to the center of the room. </p><p>"You must be Zachary Goode" She said "Welcome to the Gallagher Academy. Now, I must ask that you place your right hand firmly on the center of Cameron's lower back."</p><p>I do as she says, but Cammie won't even look at me. "Come on Gallagher girl." I say, almost pleading "You're not actually mad about yesterday are you?" I smile at her "It was a cover, Gallagher girl" I can't resist teasing her. "An op. Are you familiar with the concept?"</p><p>Suddenly I feel a hand grab my back. "Hold your partners tightly!" Says madame Dabney pushing us together. Then, we were dancing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life at spy school had never been so easy and difficult at the same time. I had a lot on my mind. Cammie absolutely hated me, so I had to work on that. And Joe was so busy all hours of the day I could hardly get a word in with him. </p><p>I was finally able to corner him at Friday mornings breakfast. "Joe" I said "Just the man I wanted to see."</p><p>"Hello Zach," He said "How's all of your classes?" <br/>"They're good. Hey, I wanted to ask you something."</p><p>"Is this about Miss Morgan?" Asked Joe mischievously</p><p>Oh Joe was good.</p><p>"she just seems so... familiar somehow." I say shaking my head. Joe looked alarmed for a fragment of a second, before his calm, cool demeanor set over him once more. </p><p>"There are somethings you don't want to remember" He said "But perhaps you should know I was friends with her father." He looked at me as if I should understand what he was saying, but I didn't. I knew better than to ask though.</p><p>"Zach" he said suddenly, looking at me. "Promise me something"</p><p>"Anything" </p><p>"If you do decide to get into relations with Cameron Morgan, treat her well. Make sure she's safe." He said. There's urgency in his voice, a sort of fear I'd only heard once before. We both look at her. I knew instinctively that it must be something to do with the circle. "Because I couldn't keep her dad safe."</p><p>Joe's face was calm, his breathing steady, his voice even. But no amount of strength can hide your sorrow from your eyes. He looked toward the ground, lost in sad memories.</p><p>"I promise." I said.</p><p>"you know, she's remarkably like her father." He said</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, she's the best pavement artist I've ever seen." He said with a grin. "She's been crawling through these walls for years now. Blackthorne isn't the only place with secret passageways you know."</p><p>We both look at the group of girls sitting at the sophomore table, and my eyes find Cammie staring intently at a smooth metal pitcher of orange juice.</p><p>And I knew I'd do anything for her.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day was dull until covert operations. As soon as Joe Solomon walked towards us in his pressed white shirt and black slacks, pulling on a jacket I knew that keeping that promise might be harder than I thought. As Joe led us through the open doors, into the cool, crisp air into the ruby red Gallagher academy vans I was thinking it might not be well, possible. </p><p>Cameron wasn't exactly the most cautious person on the planet. Like me, she was kind of rules-optional. I sat in the front next to Joe, trying to keep my breathing steady and even. I wouldn't be able to protect her if I wasn't cool headed. So I pretended to remain indifferent to the fact that I was I was scared. I stared out the open window.</p><p>"I say, Mr. Solomon" Said Dr. Steve "You've done an excellent job with these young ladies. Just excellent."</p><p>Why is Dr. Steve so God Damn HAPPY all the time now? What happened to the rigid drill-instructor that we were so used to back at Blackthorne?</p><p>"You ladies need to pay attention to this man" Dr. Steve droned on "He's a living legend."</p><p>"Just as long as they remember the most important part of that is the living" said Joe Solomon, and I thought he was about to throw Dr. Steve out of the car right there. It's what I wanted to do at least.</p><p>"Todays about the basics, ladies and gentlemen" Said Joe "I want to watch you move; see you work together. Pay attention to your surroundings and remember" He glanced in my direction, and I knew he was telling me to remember my promise "Half your success in this business comes from looking like you belong, so today your cover is that you're a bunch of private school students enjoying a trip to town." </p><p>"What are we really?" Asked Rebbeca</p><p>"A bunch of spies" He pulls out a coin from a pocket and gave it a flip "Playing tag"</p><p>"brush pass" he said "define it Ms. Baxter"</p><p>Without missing a beat, Rebbeca says "The act of covertly passing an object between two agents"</p><p>Mr. Solomon was the greatest spy I knew, so if he said brush passes were important, well who was I to say they weren't?</p><p>I felt eyes on me, and glanced up to see Cammie staring. </p><p>"Correct" said Mr. Solomon. I swear I could hear the pain in his voice when he said "the little things can get away from you, ladies and gentlemen. The little things matter."</p><p>"So right you are" said Dr. Steve from the front seat "As I was telling headmistress Morgan this morning-"</p><p>"It's you and the street today" Interrupted Mr. Solomon, and I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing. Undoubtedly Joe knew that this was just a cover of Dr. Steve's. "today's assignment might be low-tech, but this is trade craft at its most essential."</p><p>He pulled a small box from under his seat, which held a small army of comms units concealed in various pieces of jewelry. I grabbed a silver watch, similar to the one I wore that day in D.C and waited for further instructions.</p><p>"Watch. Listen. Remember to communicate. Observe." Joe Solomon said handing out the units. Kim Lee, a pretty asian girl with whispy bangs swooned and batted her eyelashes as Grant assisted her in pinning an american flag to her chest.</p><p>"I'm going to hear about that later" I thought to myself, almost rolling my eyes. Grant was such  a flirt with every girl at the Gallagher Academy, even though I knew he had the hots for Bex.</p><p>"Pair off" Said Joe "Blend in, and remember, we'll be watching." </p><p>Cammie looked over at Bex and started to exit the van. With wide panicked eyes I looked over at Joe who rolled his eyes and said "Oh no, Ms. Morgan. I believe you already have a partner."</p><p>We climbed out of the van together and the bright Virginia sun met my eyes. The streets of Roseville were quiet and everything from the gazebo in the town center to the general store was an image of small town perfection. I rubbed my hands together, fighting off the cold. </p><p>"Come on Gallagher girl" I said "This should be fun"</p><p>Cammie looked at me with dismay. We walked side by side in silence until we got to a large white gazebo in the exact middle of the town square. I sat down on the steps feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. I sat down on the gazebo steps looking at her. "So" I said "Come here often?" </p><p>"I used to" she said, suddenly looking sad "but the deputy director of the CIA made me promise to stop"</p><p>I laughed a quiet, half laugh. I didn't really understand what she was saying. (Note to self: Hack Cammie's file tonight with assistance from Jonas)</p><p>In my earpiece I could hear Joe's calm voice. "Okay Ms. Walters, you're it. Be aware of your casual observers, and let's make those passes quick and clean." Tina and Eva walked passed each other on the square, their palms brushing against one another. "Well done" Said Joe.</p><p>I tilted my head back taking in the sun that was so different here than it was in the scorching heat of Blackthorne. It was different, even, from my childhood home. I closed my eyes remembering the murky waters and the violent storms. </p><p>"so what about you?" asked Cammie "Where does the Blackthorne Institute call home?" </p><p>"Oh" I say, casually cocking an eyebrow " That's classified."</p><p>"So you can sleep inside the walls of my school but I can't even know where yours is?" she asked, suddenly annoyed. But even if it wasn't classified, I wouldn't have told her. I didn't want her to see the other side of the blackthone boys. The ones who lived in fear, the desperation in our eyes and the hate in our hearts. </p><p>I didn't want her to see me as anything but the cover I was given.</p><p>"Trust me Gallagher girl" I say finally " You wouldn't want to sleep in my school."</p><p>She looked as if she was about to explode, but Joe went on talking in the comms unit. "Two men are playing chess in the southwest corner of the square. How many moves from checkmate is the man in the green cap, Ms. Baxter?"</p><p>"Six" replied Bex breezily, strolling down the street with Grants hand entwined it her own. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Cammie practically pleaded "Why can't you tell me?"</p><p>"Just trust me Gallagher girl. Can you trust me?"</p><p>She didn't answer, and she didn't have to. I could see the answer in her eyes. No. She didn't trust me. How could she?</p><p>My eyes didn't leave Cammies for a second, even when Joe asked Mick "Ms. Morrison, you just passed three cars parked on main street. What were their tag numbers?" </p><p>Not even when Joe said " There was an ATM behind you Ms. Alvarez. ATM's equals cameras. Tighten it up ladies."</p><p>I finally break the silence. "Solomons good" I say</p><p>"Yeah. He is."</p><p>"They say you're good too." I keep my eyes on her, studying her face. She looked... surprised.</p><p>"Okay Zach," said Joe "Without turning around tell me how many windows over look the square from the west side."</p><p>"Fourteen" I said. "They say you're a real pavement artist." </p><p>Cammie looked even more surprised then. I tried to go for a compliment "You know, it's probably a good thing we got to tail you in D.C. If you had been following me, I probably would have never seen you."</p><p>Her face looked as if she had just ate something sour. She turned around and walked away from me and I sat there, stunned. "What did I say?" I thought to myself. Bex walked passed Cammie slipping her hand into hers briefly. I heard a faint "I'm sorry" and Joe saying "Nice pass, Ms. Baxter."</p><p>"Cammie?" I hear, a male's voice I don't recongnize "Is that you?"</p><p>My eyes dart up, and I see a boy, about our age walk up to Cammie whose standing as still as a statue. Every Gallagher girl in the square had eyes on Cammie. Who was this guy?</p><p>"Hey Cammie" He says "I thought that was you." She still didn't say anything, but her body language told me that she was anything but alright. "Hey are you okay?" He asked.</p><p>She muttered "Hi Josh" and she sounded as if she was in pain. Slowly, I lifted myself off the gazebo steps. "What are you doing here?" He asked.</p><p>Then I realized something. How does Cammie know this guy - Josh, or Jimmy or whatever his name is. Gallagher girls rarely leave the school. I thought back to what she said earlier at the gazebo. "I used to but the deputy director of the CIA made me promise to stop"</p><p>Thats when I knew.</p><p>I thought of all the things Joe's told me, about the secret passageways, about her being a pavement artist, and I realized that there must be more to the story.</p><p>"Oh... it's a school thing" she says, which makes Josh flinch. Interesting. "So... how have you been?" she asks</p><p>"Okay. " he says "How about you?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"So we're both okay." He said smiling, but his smile didn't quite reach eyes."Good for us." </p><p>Then another voice cut in on the comms. "Josh your dad said he could..." I looked over to see a blonde girl wearing way too much pink step out of the pharmacy door. "Oh my gosh Cammie! It's great to see you!" She said engulfing Cammie in a hug.</p><p>"Hi DeeDee, it's... great to see you too." But it didn't sound great. </p><p>Then I heard Joe's voice in my ear, crisp and clear. "Okay Ms. Morgan, let's see you pass off."</p><p>But she just stood there. Frozen. I knew I had to do something.</p><p>So I walked over there, and introduced myself. "Hey Cammie, there you are." I said, stretching my hand out to the boy "I'm Zach."</p><p>The blonde girl, DeeDee or whatever smiled at the two of us, but Josh didn't smile. He looked at Cammie and I with a confused expression on his face. </p><p>"Zach," said Cammie "This is Josh and DeeDee... they're..." she said</p><p>"We're friends of Cammies" Said DeeDee. Josh still said nothing. </p><p>"Zach and I..." She said, trailing off once more</p><p>"I go to school with Cammie" I said</p><p>"Really?" Said DeeDee "I thought it was an all girls school?"</p><p>"Actually, my schools doing an exchange with Gallagher this semester." I said. Cammie still didn't make any move to give me the coin, so I knew I had to take matters into my own hands - Literally! I slipped my hand into hers and felt her stiffen next to me.</p><p>"Oh." Said DeeDee looking at our joined hands "That's Great!"</p><p>"Cam." I said, wanting to take myself out of this situation as quickly as possible "Van's leaving in ten. It was nice meeting you." I said.</p><p>And then I left, taking the coin with me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as we got back to school, I had Jonas hack into Cammies school records. I had to know what had happened between her and Josh.</p><p>"Man these firewalls are tough." He said. "It'll take me 45 minutes to crack it."</p><p>"Okay" I said simply. "So Grant, what's up with you and Bex?"</p><p>"Oh you mean the British Bombshell?" He said laughing "She's cool. It was fun getting the day to hang out with her. What about you and Cammie? She didn't look happy today."</p><p>I thought about Josh again, how much longing was in her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, something tells me that guy Josh and her have history."</p><p>"Got it!" Said Jonas</p><p>"What's this?" I said, stepping closer to the screen</p><p>"It's a cove ops report, of everything that happened last semester. Cammie wrote it." I looked again at the screen, realizing the jackpot we found. "Jonas you're a genuis!" I said ironically</p><p>"Yeah, well, we only have twenty minutes before an alarm starts going off, so I say we print it." </p><p>"Okay." I said as he scans the documents and paper starts shooting out of the printer. "Damn, this report is LONG."</p><p>"What did you expect? It talks a lot about Josh, and all of her secret passageways, and how 'sexy' solomon is. Ew."</p><p>I felt myself get jealous, but I shoved it down. Then I spent the next two hours reading.</p><p>When I was done, I found myself feeling... bad for Cammie. I thought about her dad, how he disappeared, I thought about how heartbroken she must be over Josh, how well, crazy  her roommates are. I thought about how different of a person Macey McHenry was when she first got to this school.</p><p>I walked down the halls of the mansion, and as I was passing the great hall I saw her.</p><p>Cammie. </p><p>She was lost in thought, wandering aimlessly. So I followed. </p><p>"You know," I said finally "I don't think I ever got the rest of my tour."</p><p>She spun around, shock in her face registering that I was behind her. I lifted my finger underneath the tapestry that hung on the wall. "So what do you say Gallagher girl?" I teased. "Is this when I get my Cammie Morgan no-passage-way-too-secret, no-wall-too-high tour?"</p><p>"How do you know about...?"</p><p>"Spy." I said, pointing to myself. I cocked my head and placed one shoulder against the cold stone wall. "So, that was Jimmy?"</p><p>"Josh." She said with a murderous look in her eyes.</p><p>"Whatever" I said, waving it off. "He's a cutie."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "What do you want Zach? If you came to make fun, go ahead." She said "Mock away!"</p><p>I studied her for a moment, and I realized how hurt she was. She still wasn't over Josh. She tried walking away, but I blocked her path.</p><p>"You know I would," I said "But you just took the fun out of it." I tried to give her a reassuring smile</p><p>"Sorry." She said, her eyes falling to the floor. </p><p>"Hey." I said, walking towards her "Why'd you freeze out there today?"</p><p>"Its fine." She said, but her voice told me she was anything but. "I'm over it."</p><p>"No you aren't Gallagher girl." I said "But you will be."</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>That night, Dr. Steve came into our room.</p><p>"Hello boys" He said, mysteriously nice. His eyes dart over to the table next to my bed. "What's this?" He asked picking up Cammie's cove ops report. <br/>Shit.</p><p>I had forgotten to hide it, or destory it, or something  other than leaving it in plain view.</p><p>Idiot! I told myself.</p><p>All of us boys look at each other. "Uh." I say "It's nothing. Just some extra credit assignments."</p><p>"Oh really?" asked Dr. Steve cocking an eyebrow. "Because it seems to me that it's not your work at all." He started thumbing through the pages and I freeze.</p><p>"I'll just take this with me." he said "Oh and zach?"</p><p>I looked up at him. "Next time you try plagiarizing something, I won't be this lenient."</p><p>Plagiarizing? </p><p>That's a good of a cover as any.</p><p>"Yes sir." I said.</p><p>As soon as he left, we all breathed a sigh of relief. Plagiarizing was bad, sure, but it wasn't quite as bad as hacking into the Gallagher database and looking into another student's files.</p><p>We were safe. </p><p>We thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day as we were leaving COW and heading to C&amp;A something about Cammie seemed... off. She was constantly looking over her shoulder, she didn't make any snappy comebacks or remarks. She didn't even glare at me out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>"What's the matter Gallagher girl?" I asked " you seem... jumpy."</p><p>She looked around her once more, as if she expected attackers to jump in from the stained glass windows. She merely looked at me and shrugged without saying a word.</p><p>We walked down the foyer in silence and plopped ourselves down on the intricately carved chairs of the C&amp;A classroom. There was something strange going on. For starters, noone was talking. Not even Tina Walters! Then, madame Dabney came floating in the room.</p><p>Her voice had taken on a dreamy quality. "oooh ladies" she said "... and gentlemen. In all my years of teaching I have never had the opportunity to organize such an exciting co-educational experience!"</p><p>Every persons eyes went to madame Dabney as she went on " This Friday evening, all students in grades eight through twelve will be invited to a formal examination." She looked at all of us, waiting for us to understand. "A ball, ladies and gentlemen, there's going to be a ball!"</p><p>Everyone in the room was shocked. I heard Tina Walters gasp. Liz's eyes went wide and she clutched the desk. Jonas turned a deep shade of scarlet.</p><p>I turned towards Cammie, but she was looking out the window deep in thought. She must have been either a really good operative or just have a really good poker face because she didn't seem surprised by the news at all. </p><p>"Tommorow" Said Madame Dabney "you will each be fitted for a gown. And tuxedos" she added looking at the boys. "On Friday night you will be asked to participate in a cumulative examination- a night that will encompass everything we teach. And you will be expected to dance."</p><p>Every girl in the room looked excited. Jonas looked nervous. Grant couldn't have been more in his element. Me? I just stayed in my seat. Watching. Listening. </p><p>I took one more glance at Cammie and hoped she'd save me a dance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"OUCH" Yelled Grant for the 17th time. </p><p>"mhmm dear." Said Madame Dabney. We were being fitted for our tuxes, and tiny as they are, sewing needles could be deadly in the wrong hands. I didn't doubt Madame Dabney could do some serious damage with those things.</p><p>"Okay you're done, Zachary please step up to the podium." Said Madame Dabney. I stepped up onto the podium and looked at myself in the mirror. For a second, I could forget that I was my mother's son. But then I looked into the reflection of my eyes and for a second I see my mother. I can almost hear her cold, menacing laugh, see the hate in her eyes. </p><p>I remember her singing.</p><p>Above the plains up on the hill there stood a castle bold<br/>A gleaming palace made of white, a pillar to behold</p><p>The horsemen lived in service to the castle and the crown<br/>But the knights rose up and killed the kings<br/>And it all burned down.”</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, I'm angry. I think back to that night in Rome, the agent I saw. </p><p> </p><p>We were walking past the American embassy in Italy. My G.I Joe doll was in my hands as I walked, one foot in front of the other singing the song my mom always sang to me at bedtime. I was twelve, too old to be playing with toys, but holding it always gave me comfort. My mom hugged me close and asked me "what do you see?" </p><p>I thought of Joe's games, and thought maybe he might have been there too. I looked around and saw a dark figure ducking into an alleyway. I pointed to him. "There's a guy there" I said.</p><p>My mom looked back at the two guys who had been following us. She nodded towards the alleyway and the two men ran towards it. I knew it was a dead end. </p><p>My mom and I waited for them to come out, and when they did they dragged a dark mass behind them. I started to scream but my mom clamped a hand over my mouth. "Zach, don't make this harder than it needs to be."</p><p>I looked at the figure one more time.</p><p>It wasn't Joe.</p><p>I snapped out of the trance I was in, and looked around. No one had noticed.</p><p>"Thank you, Zach dear, that will be all." Said Madame Dabney. I picked up my coat and ran out the door. </p><p>Why did that memory choose to surface itself tonight?</p><p>I had no idea who that agent was, or what was bothering me so much about him, but I knew it was bad.</p><p>Joe was right... there were just somethings you didn't want to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On our floor, it was chaotic.</p><p>Of course, it was the night of the dance and we did have to wear formal wear. So maybe chaos was in order. </p><p>Jonas was spastically popping breath mints into his mouth as Grant wrangled with his tie. The eighth grade boys were talking about Macey McHenry. </p><p>I buttoned up my white shirt, and slowly put on my tie. I turned to look at myself in the mirror, and well, I looked different. Back at Blackthorne, my face was sallow and afraid. But coming here changed that. The fire was still in my eyes, but it was a different sort of flame. I wasn't as angry all the time.</p><p>Here, we didn't have rifle ranges. We didn't learn to kill. Instead, we learned to protect. We learned to love.</p><p>The clock chimed seven. </p><p>"It's time" I said.</p><p>We walked from the east wing to the grand staircase, an army of black and white. We looked strong. We looked confident. We looked like men instead of boys. So maybe that's what made me say "I'll meet you guys there" and duck down a hall that I'd never been down before.</p><p>Call it spy intuition or fate, but I saw something that made my blood turn cold. Dr. Steve was talking to a guy who I'd never seen before. I stayed in the shadow of the wall, keeping behind pillars. He was holding Cammies cove ops report.</p><p>"Do you know what you're saying?" asked the strange man "Do you know what this could mean?"</p><p>"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Replied Dr. Steve " The girl will be in the hall during the formal examination tonight. It would be the perfect time to... extract her."</p><p>The strange man nodded his consent. What was going on?</p><p>I knew I had to stay near Cammie all night. I needed to make sure she was okay.</p><p>I needed to find Joe Solomon.</p><p>I rushed to the top of the Grand staircase trying to keep cool. I didn't want Dr. Steve to know that I knew. Then, I saw Cammie. She was wearing a strapless red dress, and tall matching heels. Her hair was in a twisty up do. She looked... beautiful.</p><p>Easy now, I told myself We can't let her know anything is happening.</p><p>"Well," I found myself saying "you don't look hideous." I leaned back against the railing and crossed my arms, surveying each face in the crowd. There were three men that seemed to be apart from the rest.</p><p>She looked me up and down. "Ditto." She said, and I couldn't help it. The stress was too much. I laughed. She tried to take a step and she stumbled almost falling down the stairs, but I lunged for her arm. I took it the way we were taught the day before, but she looked mad. "Easy Gallagher Girl" I said</p><p>"I am perfectly capable of of walking down the stairs myself!" She fumed, but Madame Dabney came to my rescue and said " A lady always gracefully accepts a gentleman's arm when offered, Cammie dear." Cammie practically snatched my arms up in hers.</p><p>I tried smiling, which wasn't hard considering this was the fanciest party I'd ever been to. My childhood was spent in dusty safe houses and Blackthorne was, well, a prison. But tonight I was in the ballroom of one of the grandest mansions in the world, next to the girl who I loved. </p><p>"Stop it." She said suddenly</p><p>Did she know? "What?" I said innocently</p><p>"You're enjoying this way too much, you're smirking" she said</p><p>She didn't  know. And I couldn't tell her. Not there, not with a hundred eyes on us. So instead I found myself saying "Listen Gallagher girl, If you're not enjoying this, you're in the wrong business" I watched as she looked around, taking in the sights. Four members of the philharmonic played Mozart, small tables filled with orchids and roses sat around the edges of the room. Waiters carried trays of hors d'oeuvres.</p><p>Then, Joe Solomon strolled towards us, a stack of files in each hand.</p><p>"Hello ladies and gentlemen, you all look very nice, but I'm afraid you're not quite finished getting ready." he said, much to the girls dismay. They all looked at each other. "I'm afraid we didn't mention tonight is something of a masquerade ball" Said Joe</p><p>"but we haven't got masks... or disguises..or" Started Courtney, but Joe cut her off.</p><p>"These are your disguises Ms. Bauer" Said Joe handing out the manila folders. "Cover legends, ladies and gentlemen, You have three minutes to memorize every last bit of information within them." </p><p>Liz's hand shot into the air. "Even if you're not on the CoveOps track Ms. Sutton. Spies are the ultimate actors, its in the heart of what we do. So tonight your mission is simple, you will become someone else."</p><p>He handed me my folder, and when I opened it, all kinds of pocket litter fell out. A fake ID with the name Panderos  Comtois , a social security card, a drivers license. I wasn't a high school delinquent, nor was I, a preppy school boy. I was an international art thief.</p><p>The night couldn't have gotten more interesting.</p><p>Once the three minutes were up, everybody dispersed become people they weren't. Grant was a infamous playboy, on the run from Kim Lee (much to his relief, all he really wanted to do was dance with Bex) Unfortunately, Courtney (who was undercover as a princess of a small island) would insist on dancing with Grant.</p><p>I went to find Joe, who was standing by the punch bowl. <br/>"Joe" I whispered urgently.</p><p>"Excuse me, Mr. Comtois, I think you are mistaken." he said without any hesitations</p><p>"It's important." I hissed " Cammie's in trouble."</p><p>Joe doesn't make a move. "We're in the most secure building in the world Zach," he says "Every student is to remain in the ballroom and every teacher and maintenance member here is highly trained. Nothing could possibly happen."</p><p>"I overheard Dr. Steve, I think he was talking about the circle. He was with a strange man I've never seen before." I burst out.</p><p>"Well I'll inform the headmistress and we'll remain vigilant. In the meantime I think you should get back to the examination"</p><p>"But-" I say</p><p>"Go." Says Joe firmly.</p><p>So I walked back onto the floor and I run into Liz Sutton. </p><p>"Hi!" She says brightly.</p><p>"Hello" I say, trying to channel the debonair man I was supposed to be that night. "May I have the pleasure of dancing with you Ms...?"</p><p>"McBayer. Maggie McBayer." She replied.</p><p>I flashed my cockiest grin at her as I grabbed her hand and headed out to the dance floor where Cammie and Dr. Steve were doing the foxtrot. I twirled around Liz as she rattled off every fact in her legend. "I was named after my grandmother, and I'm a Gemini, and a vegetarian" I laughed and spun her around. Jonas was probably acting the same way at the moment.</p><p>I danced with everyone, but I never took my eyes off Cammie. Not even when Joe came up to me and asked "There are four men in the room wearing handkerchiefs- name them." And I rattled off my response.</p><p>I was dancing with headmistress Morgan (who was undercover as the first lady of France) when I saw Dr. Steve in a corner gesturing towards Cammie. I had to get closer to her. "Excuse me, but do you by any chance know who that lady is over there?" I gesture towards Cammie and Mr. Moskowitz. "I say she's like a piece of art, absolutely stunning. I must meet her!"</p><p>"Ahh" says the headmistress "That's Tiffany St. James, assistant to the undersecretary of the interior. She's speaking with her boss at the moment." <br/>"Well, if you excuse me, I'd like to meet her acquaintance" I say with a small bow "It was lovely meeting you  M'am."</p><p>"The pleasures all mine" She replied as she turned to meet Joe for another dance. </p><p>I grabbed two glasses off of a tray and headed towards Cammie. I heard Mr. Moskowitz say "So tell me Tiffany, are you enjoying the party?"</p><p>"Tiffany is the life of the party" I replied. "Excuse me, Mr. secretary, I do believe this is your drink"</p><p>"Oh yes!" he said, and then turning towards Cammie "It is my drink isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes" she whispered back.</p><p>"Thank you, my good man" Said Mr. Moskowitz, suddenly becoming British "Good Show! Isn't that right Tiffany?" He said, but she wasn't listening. She was staring at her mom who was in the midst of a conversation with Joe Solomon. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but if I knew Joe, he looked worried. I looked all around the room but Dr. Steve was gone.</p><p>And so were his four henchmen.</p><p>"I wonder" I said to Mr. Moskowitz "would you mind if I borrowed Tiffany for a moment?"</p><p>"Not at all" was his reply.</p><p>"They're playing our song" I said pulling her onto the floor. She didn't make a sound. I had to find a way to get her out of there - fast.</p><p>"So tell me, Tiffany St. James" I said " What does a girl like you do for fun?"</p><p>"I didn't tell you my name was Tiffany St. James" She said, her eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>Spy I thought chuckling to myself.</p><p>"Oh" I said "I always make it a point to know the names of beautiful women" I dipped her and scanned the room once more. Two of Dr.Steve's henchmen were inching towards the lights. I winked at her, trying in vain to warn her before I did what I had to do.</p><p>I undid her bra.</p><p>I know, I know. It was a horrible thing to do, but I had no choice. I had to get her out of there. "Come on Gallagher girl," I said, feigning laughter "Relax a little" We stopped dancing, and the the two other men were getting closer. "Hey. Gallagher girl, you okay?" I said, giving her a little shake. I kept a firm hold on her waist, and I stared into her eyes. </p><p>"I gotta go" she blurted suddenly</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>"Ms. Morgan!" Warned Madame Dabney</p><p>Shit.</p><p>"I mean, if you could excuse me for a moment" She amended, rushing away from me. I saw one of the men coming toward her and I held her hand tightly. </p><p>Liz walked up to Cammie, but she didn't stop to chat. She rushed towards the double doors until she was met by professor Buckingham. She had a quick exchange with her, and walked the other way. </p><p>Then she was met by Dr. Steve</p><p>I started rushing toward her again, but she was able to escape him too, rushing down a corridor I didn't know previously existed.</p><p>I thought back to where I saw her last time, and I rushed to where the tapestry was hanging. </p><p>I made it there before her and I leaned against the ancient stone wall and I stood there, staring, not knowing what to say. "Hey Gallagher girl, I thought I'd find you here" </p><p>"What are you doing here?" she said. I didn't know whether or not to tell her what I knew. </p><p>"Looking for you" I said finally</p><p>"Why?" she asked</p><p>Shit.</p><p>"Because this is where you came the other day" I said, choosing to misunderstand. </p><p>"oh" she said</p><p>"I thought this might be where you come... when you're upset." I said stepping closer to her, putting my hands in my pockets. "So what is it Gallagher girl?" I asked</p><p>And then the lights went out.</p><p>The sirens blared piercing my ears in that dark hallway. "CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK" I breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe. No one could get her now. She grabbed my hand and we started running down the empty corridor, our path only illuminated by the moonlight that shone in through the stained glass windows.</p><p>Then, one by one a series of yellow lanterns turned on illuminating the dark hallways.</p><p>"I thought those were for decoration!" I yelled through the sirens</p><p>"If everything goes right, they are" she said calmly</p><p>"So that means..." I trail off, since I already knew what was coming next.</p><p>"Something is seriously not right" she said. Yeah no kidding. "It's security protocol. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out."</p><p>Steel doors fell from the crown molding, the entire library sunk into the floor. "Does this happen a lot?" I ask</p><p>"No." she said</p><p>I saw Cammies mothers office up ahead and I knew she'd be safe. She had Joe Solomon, she had Headmistress Morgan. She was going to be fine without me. I let go of her hand, watching her run down the corridor.</p><p>I heard Buckingham call her name...</p><p>And I slipped away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Authors note: Short (but nonetheless important) Chapter! I hope you guys have liked the book so far :D Please review!!! I want to interact with you guys :D</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the dorm, Grant and Jonas were waiting for me.</p><p>"Where were you?" Asked Grant suspiciously.</p><p>I stared at him not quite knowing what to say. Trust is a hard thing for any boy, much less a Blackthorne boy.</p><p>"I'm going to go and take a shower" I said pointedly, gesturing for them to come into the bathroom with me. They looked at each other and quietly followed suit.</p><p>I turned on the shower and made sure the door was firmly locked before saying "Dr. Steve was talking to this guy who I've never seen before, and... they were talking about Cammie."</p><p>Jonas and Grant look nonplussed at this so I go on. "He had her CoveOps report, and they breached security in order to "extract" her from the ballroom during the examination. I had guys following her all evening so I uh... took evasive maneuvers."</p><p>"What sort of evasive maneuvers" Asked Jonas slowly "Because according to..." </p><p>"Jonas!" Grant and I both snapped. ( Because Jonas had a tendency to ramble sometimes. )</p><p>"Listen," I said "I didn't cause the code black. But I may or may not have purposely unhooked her bra in the middle of the dance floor so she'd leave the ballroom before the lights went out."</p><p>"You knew the code black was going to happen?" asked Jonas</p><p>"You unhooked her bra?" Smirked Grant</p><p>I gave Grant a punch on the arm and laughed. "I knew something  was going to happen! And not like that you moron! I had to get her out of there!" </p><p>"Why do you think they want her?" asked Jonas "What could have possibly been in that report?"</p><p>"I have no idea." I said simply. "But I intend to find out."</p><p>"Zach!" Snaps Grant. "Do you know how risky this is? The circle, Dr. Steve, your mother?"</p><p>"If you really want to protect Cammie so bad, you can't let people know that you want to. Or else you might lose that chance." said Jonas simply.</p><p>I flinch. He's right. I can't let anyone know that I was with Cammie that night, I can't let people know how much I care about her, or my promise to Joe. I shake my head. "It's a good thing I didn't go with her to her mom's office. I just ran with her and slipped away when I knew she'd be okay."</p><p>Grant and Jonas nodded beside me. </p><p>"You can't tell anyone." I say, turning off the shower, but I didn't worry.</p><p>At Blackthorne, we learn to keep a secret.</p><p>Or we die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've had some pretty tough missions in my life (They take extra credit at Blackthorne pretty seriously) But the cover I had to adopt to day was toughest I've ever done for many reasons:</p><p>Avoiding said Gallagher Girl sucks when they're technically your guide all semester.<br/>Pretending you don't care about said Gallagher girl means that you have to lie - alot.<br/>You can't be seen tailing said Gallagher Girl while at the same time having to tail said Gallagher Girl to make sure Dr. Steves "Extraction" Plan doesn't get carried out.<br/>You have to embarrass said Gallagher girl in front of the entire school.<br/>So I guess you can say things were not in my favor today. I choose a seat close to the head of the table, where I could monitor the conversation in the middle where Cammie was sitting. I was enjoying a perfectly good Crème brûlée, when I heard Tina Walters voice. </p><p>"Great" I thought to myself.</p><p>"So Cammie," Said Tina Walters taking a seat "Is it true you actually weren't sneaking out to see Josh..."</p><p>"Of course I wasn't!" Said Cammie, relieved. But Tina Walters plowed on.</p><p>"Because according to my sources, instead of  going to that dance in town, you were really sneaking out to participate in a rogue mission for the CIA." </p><p>"Tina!" Snapped Cammie "Of course I wasn't!" The poor girl was close to hysterics. I took calming breaths, and tried to keep my pulse steady and even.</p><p>"Really?" asked Tina</p><p>"No Tina, I wasn't sneaking out to the dance in Roseville, I wasn't sneaking out because the CIA needed me, I wasn't sneaking out!"</p><p>Tina rolled her eyes and my blood boiled. But I remained calm, scanning the room. Dr. Steve was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>"Tina I'm serious!" Cammie practically yelled "You can ask my mom. You can ask Zach."</p><p>Shit.</p><p>That got her attention. "You were with Zach?" </p><p>Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.</p><p>"You were with ZACH!" She yelled, rushing over to where the boys sat. Grant, Jonas and I exchanged worried looks. "So, Zach." Said Tina, leaning over me while I ate. "Is it true you were with Cammie last night during the code black?" </p><p>Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.</p><p>"Cammie?" I say, trying to sound confused "Morgan?" as if there were other Cammies. I tried to laugh "Why would I be with her?"</p><p>Tina seemed to be believing me so I went on. "Yeah, sure, I saw her at the party," I laughed the half laugh I do when I'm nervous "But I wasn't with her."</p><p>Cammie sat staring at me, her face flooding with the color red. The girls around us whispered and I felt proportionately terrible. </p><p>"Zach..." She said, close to tears.</p><p>Sorry Cammie</p><p>"See ya later" I said, leaving the Great Hall.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I was working on a heavy punching bag, the light falling through the slates in the P&amp;E barn when Cammie stormed in.</p><p>"You liar!" She screamed.</p><p>I stopped punching the bag for a second and said "Spy," Trying to tell her in any way I could that there were more covert reasons for me lying to TIna Walters. I hit the punching bag rhythmically.  Small beads of sweat pooled down my face in a way that only happens when I'm nervous. </p><p>"Zach!" Said Cammie as if I'd forgotten she was there (I hadn't) " You know I didn't breach security last night. You know I didn't cause the code black!" </p><p>"Oh I thought it was a false alarm" I say, but you can hear the doubt in my voice. Cammie hits the bag with everything in her, and I try to get her mind off of the previous subject. "Not bad." I stepped around to hold the bag "Put your shoulder into it now."</p><p>"I know how to do it!" She snarled</p><p>"Do you?" I say smiling. She's cute when she's angry.</p><p>Then her face darkened. She backed up and kicked the bag, harder than I've ever seen anyone kick before. The bag flew and hit me in the stomach and I doubled over. </p><p>"Nice one, Gallagher Girl" I say, trying to catch my breath. </p><p>"Don't call me-"</p><p>"Look" I say as I step around the punching bag, placing my hand on her shoulders. I needed to make her understand. "Do you really want everyone knowing we were together? Do you think that maybe what happened last night wasn't any of Tina Walter's business?" </p><p>The anger on her face started fading away, but she still looked uncertain. Hope shot through me. Maybe I only had to stay away from Cammie where Dr. Steve was concerned. We had an entire mansion full of secret passageways to just be ourselves in. So I went for it  "Besides," I say, smiling, wiping sweat from my upperlip "I thought you liked your interludes secret and mysterious. Your boyfriends private."</p><p>Cammie looked down right murderous. "We weren't having an interlude and you're not my boyfriend."</p><p>I hit the bag harder. Dammit. "Yeah. I noticed."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Too late. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I stopped, the bag swung back and forth like a pendulum on a grandfather clock. I shook my head. "You're the Gallagher Girl. You figure it out. Besides, at my school we learn to keep a secret."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I go to a school like yours." she said. But she didn't. She lived as a sheltered princess in a castle, and I lived as a criminal in the dungeons.  </p><p>There was no way she could ever love someone like me.</p><p>"Do you?" I asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Boys!" Yelled Dr. Steve in his overly joyus tone. "Tonight we're going to be doing a group bonding session. Please be ready promptly at seven."</p><p>Group Bonding?</p><p>Turns out the group bonding wasn't as bad as I thought.</p><p>It was worse.</p><p>It was the type of torture outlawed by the Geneva convention. We sang songs, did trust exercises, had a circle-jerk of feelings while Dr. Steve said "Excellent! " with his newly adopted perky attitude and whacked-by-a-hammer grin. </p><p>During one of the trust exercises, I was blind-folded as Grant led me through an obstacle course. Let's just say I've had better days.</p><p>"Okay..." Said Grant "Lift your left foot - no wait right!- sorry. STOP" He yellwed as I tumbled to the ground. <br/>"Gee Grant," I said through gritted teeth "Maybe some warning next time!" I threw off my blindfold in anger. </p><p>something</p><p>was</p><p>off.</p><p>I looked around the room, but there was no Dr.Steve in sight. Just a bunch of blind-folded Blackthorne boys.</p><p>"Grant!" I snap "Where's Dr.Steve?"</p><p>He looks around the room wildly, his eyes wide open (Which is really bad form but I didn't say anything) "I don't know. I didn't see him leave. He was here in the beginning." </p><p>"What are the odds that he just went to the bathroom or something?"</p><p>"Not likely" Said Jonas "Seeing as he went before we got here, and the bathrooms are single person over there and one of the eighth graders just went in." </p><p>"Crap." I said "We have to get back to the school." </p><p>"Then he'd know." Said Jonas "You go. We'll stay here and cover for you in case he comes back."</p><p>"Thanks guys." I said</p><p>I ran the two miles back to school, not stopping to rest, not stopping to breathe. I just knew I had to get to Cammie as soon as possible. I ran up the steps and saw Dr. Steve retreating into the east wing. I waited twenty seconds and followed behind, being as quiet as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Steve ascended the stairs and walked down the long corridor... running face to face with Macey McHenry.</p><p>What was she doing in the East Wing?</p><p>"Oh Ms. McHenry that is an excellent idea! Just Excellent!" Said Dr. Steve joyously. I looked around- where there was one Gallagher Girl there were probably others. </p><p>"But Dr. Steve!" Macey McHenry practically yelled. "I was hoping I could talk to you for a few minutes!"</p><p>"Not now, Ms. McHenry, I'm afraid I've only got a second to pop into my room before I get back to the boys." Said Dr. Steve. </p><p>I flattened myself against the wall, praying I wouldn't be seen. Then, the bookshelf behind Dr. Steve started moving. <br/>"But I only need a minute!" Whined Macey </p><p>"Perhaps we can talk tommorow, Ms. McHenry" Said Dr. Steve, giving her a pat on the shoulder. </p><p>Then Cammie appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>"Hello Dr. Steve" She said, while Macey gave her a is-the-coast-clear look.</p><p>"Oh good," Cammie looked at Macey "you found him."</p><p>"You ladies have been looking for me?" He said, his attention getting diverted from the place behind him where Bex and Liz were... coming out of my room?</p><p>I stared on in surprise. Oh these girls were good. </p><p>"So this is some sort of emergency?" Dr. Steve nodded, and Cammie pressed on</p><p>"So," she said dramatically "I guess you know I have a broken heart"</p><p>I froze, my feet planted firmly on the floor. I wanted to be anywhere but there.</p><p>"Well, broken hearts are very common at your age, Ms. Morgan. Nothing to worry about there, I'm sure." He moved towards the door and Cammie raised her hand as if to knock him out, but Macey grabbed it.</p><p>"Thats what I told her, Dr. Steve." She said, stepping away from the doorframe. "Thank you."</p><p>Macey grabbed Cammie's shoulders and spun her towards the smiling Liz and Bex, and I knew we'd been bugged.</p><p>I sighed, thinking of how long the rest of the night was going to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day, Cammie came up to me.</p><p>"Hey Gallagher girl," I said flashing a grin in her direction. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>Her face seemed relaxed. Bored even. "Mr. Smith says our midterm paper has to be a joint project. And my mother said that I should make an effort to 'embrace the collaborative nature of this exchange experience'"</p><p>
  <em>Interesting. Well, maybe this will be a good chance to tell her what I know... and after yesterday, I know I need to stay even closer to her. </em>
</p><p>I raised my eyebrows at her. "And you want to embrace me?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Only in the academic sense. Look, do you want to do this project or not?"</p><p>There were dozens of girls staring at us now, and there was no way I could continue avoiding her like this forever. </p><p>"So...?" she said</p><p>"Sure, Gallagher girl. It's a date!" I yelled for the benefit of all the girls who were staring... and the rumors they would inspire. I wanted to let Dr. Steve know indirectly that if he messed with Cammie... he was messing with me. </p><p>============================================================================</p><p>I headed for the library earlier than the time she specified. I needed to find a table away from everyone else that had a view of the entire room. </p><p>"You sure this is a good idea?" Asked Jonas nervously. </p><p>"Yeah. Her and her roommates are obviously very suspicious of us , and I need to find out what she was trying to accomplish by bugging our rooms, and..."</p><p>"Dude." said Grant "You know its okay if you like her right?"</p><p>I gave him my best glare. "Of course I don't like her, don't be silly." I told him, clinging to my cover. "I just want to make sure she's okay. I mean, it's my fault she's in this mess."</p><p>They both nodded solemnly. They both knew about the circle.</p><p>"Are you going to be the one to bring it up?" asks Grant</p><p>"No. I might drop some hints, but maybe she doesn't know as much as we think she does." I said</p><p>"Or maybe she knows more"</p><p>Which is the <em>LAST </em>thing I want to hear, but before I can say so I see Cam walking up to the table. </p><p>"I got eyeball on the subject" Jonas says suddenly. I look up at her, noticing her startled expression. I try and give her a smile to make her feel... more at ease, but she looked anything but as she moved towards me and sat down on the ancient oak desk. </p><p>"Hello Gallagher girl" I said</p><p>"So" She said, her voice cracking "What do you want to work on?"</p><p>"I don't know" I said, wishing she'd just ask me about it. </p><p>"Zach" She said suddenly "I was thinking we could look at the impact of propaganda in third world countries?"</p><p>
  <em>Why doesn't she just ask? This would be so much easier if she just asked me about it. </em>
</p><p>"That's what you were thinking?"</p><p>"Yes" she bit her lip and turned away from me. I stared at her, trying to let her know that she could trust me. That I'd do anything to protect her, and she could tell me anything.</p><p>"So..." she said again "I guess we should outline the report and maybe summarize our notes and-"</p><p>"Gallagher girl" I say exasperatedly. "Is there something you want to ask me?"</p><p>On the comms I hear Jonas and Grant gasp. <br/><br/>There are a lot of covers- good ones too- but sitting there with Cammie felt... well different. I had no doubt that casual Cammie was a cover, but the question was how much?</p><p>I pretended to study a book while looking at her. I mean, REALLY looking at her. She had this gorgeous dirty blonde hair, offset by big blue eyes. It was really distracting. </p><p>"So..." She said dragging on the word</p><p>"So..." I said dragging it on even longer.</p><p>"So what do you think of the Gallagher Academy?"</p><p>I almost laugh out loud. Blackthorne vs. The Gallagher Academy? Its no contest.</p><p>"Oh," I say "It's swell."</p><p>Then we go back to reading, but then I noticed something... Cammie wasn't turning any pages! We  were both just sitting there! I was unsure what to say. </p><p>Just as I was contemplating cutting my losses and leaving, two eighth grade girls rushed into the library, coming to a running halt in front of Cammie and I. They took one look and started giggling. </p><p>I don't know why girls giggle. <em>What exactly is so funny?</em> But Cammie looked on, nonplussed. </p><p>"You handled that pretty well" I said, nodding toward the two retreating girls.</p><p>"Well, I've had some practice, I guess." She said. "Besides, sticks and stones." she turned a page in her notebook, but I just stared at her.</p><p>"I gotta say," I say, leaning my antique chair back on its two hind legs and lacing my fingers behind my head. "I'm a little disappointed" </p><p>"Disapointed!" she says, slightly hysterical.</p><p>"Yeah Gallagher Girl" I laugh, "I thought you had a reputation for being... proactive?" </p><p>A flurry of emotions cross her face. "Yeah. Well what would you do if everyone thought you breached security?"</p><p>
  <em>Well...</em>
</p><p> I smiled and leaned forward, the legs of my chair falling on the hardwood floor with a crack. </p><p>"I'd probably find out everything I could about everyone who was... new?" I said as if it were just coming off the top of my head. (Which let me tell you it <em>wasn't.)</em> "Maybe who didn't have an alibi the night of the ball?" I leaned in closer, taking in her scent of vanilla hand lotion and cherry chapstick as I whispered, "I might even bug their rooms if I had the chance."</p><p>She laughs, this sort of forced, crazy person laugh. </p><p>"But you wouldn't do any of that." I said coyly "would you Gallagher Girl"</p><p>She's turning a bright shade of red now. I take out one of the bugs we found in our room. "Of course I-" She stops midsentence as her eyes fall on the bug. <em>She was guilty as hell. </em>I dropped the bug onto the table and leaned in so my breath was hot on her ear. "I'm not all bad Gallagher Girl" I whisper to her.</p><p>I stand up, taking my jacket off the back of my chair and turn to walk away. "Of course, I'm not all good either."</p><p>I'm almost through the doors when I pivot and yell "Thanks for the date!" </p><p>I meet my roommates back at my room, and we head to the shower and turn it on to drown out all the noise. We left some bugs in the main room to show her that we're not the ones she should be worried about.</p><p>"I can't believe you gave her the bug!" Said Jonas "I thought we agreed to just let it go!"</p><p>"I wanted to let her know that her efforts were wasted!" I hissed "We're not the ones she has to worry about."</p><p>"Yeah but she doesn't know that" Says Grant "No offense dude, but she kind of hates you."</p><p>"yeah" I said, only slightly disheartened (it's not like I didn't already know that) </p><p>"You need to find some way to gain her trust, or else you'll always be pegged as the enemy." Said Grant simply. He chuckled. "So how was the date?"</p><p>I punched him in the shoulder and they both bust up laughing. And after a while, I start laughing too. It was no use trying to hide from my bestfriends- they knew me too well.</p><p>"She's really something, isn't she?" I say softly, so softly that I think my voice gets lost in the noise of the pounding shower. But we're spies, and spies hear everything. They look at me with these goofy smiles on their faces, and I can't help but think how this laughter is so different from the one we shared at Blackthorne. It came easier, more frequently, in a place like this.</p><p>I look around the bathroom, one of the grandest I've ever seen, and I found myself dreading the day I have to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lies" Said Joe as he walked into the classroom "We tell them to our friends, we tell them to our enemies, and eventually... we tell them to ourselves." He turned to write on the board. "A lie is usually accompanied by which physical characteristic Ms. Lee?" </p><p>" Dilated pupils, increased pulse, and atypical mannerisms." she rattled</p><p>"Spies tell lies, ladies and gentlemen, but that's not what today's about." he said looking around the room "Today is about how to spot them. Now, a seasoned operative will know how to control their pulse and voice but for the purpose of today's lesson, I think these will come in handy."</p><p>He hands out these cheap rings. They're shiny and black. "Dr. Fibs has been kind enough to share the prototypes of a new voice-stress analyzer he's been working on. It's equipped with a microchip that will monitor a person voice, and if they are lying, will vibrate very softly, alerting the wearer to the lie. You have to be close to your subject." He explained as he walked towards Tina Walters desk. "And the rings can be fooled, with training. For example, ask me a question, Ms. Walters- any question."</p><p>Tina hesitated for a few moments before asking "Do you have a girlfriend?" I almost groaned out loud. <em>What was it with Tina Walters and making a complete ass out of herself? </em>All the girls in the class giggled.</p><p>But Joe Solomon was unfazed. He merely bit back a smile and said "No." </p><p>Tinas eyes were glued to her hand "Nothing, It didn't do anything. So it's true?" All the girls leaned in, trying to hear what Joe Solomon had to say.</p><p>"Ask me again"</p><p>"Do you have a girlfriend?" said Tina</p><p>"Yes." Tina started shaking her hand wildly. "It's not broken Ms. Walters, it's just not as good as detecting lies as I am telling them."</p><p>Cammie glance over at me and I raised my eyebrows at her. She turned her head away from me, blushing.</p><p>"Partner with the person across from you" Said Joe " Watch their eyes, pay attention to their voice. And see if you can guess whose lying."</p><p>"Oh," I said, with a quick raise of my eyebrows "This should be fun" I give a quick laugh. </p><p>Cammie does this cute little lip nibble thing when she's nervous. She doesn't hesitate to start asking questions.</p><p>"Whats your name?" she asks.</p><p>"Zach" I say simply.</p><p>"Whats your full name?" She says and I just look at her. <em>Really? That's her question?</em></p><p>"That's a pretty boring question, Gallagher Girl." I say</p><p>"Zach!" she says and I grin, holding up my hand.</p><p>"Yes, that's correct. See, not lying."</p><p>"Where were you during the code black?" She rapid-fires at me and I can't help but smile. </p><p>"That's better" I say</p><p>"Answer the-"</p><p>"I was with you, remember?" I laugh, remembering the moment when the lights went out, how she grabbed my hand. I leaned toward her on the desk between us and I ask the question that's been on MY mind.</p><p>"Did you have fun last night?" I say, not expecting her to answer.</p><p>"Zach, I really don't think that's what Mr. Solomon's going for with this particular exercise. " She shakes her head at me, which makes me smile more.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes" I say "We should really do it again sometime." She looks at me, then her eyes dart to her finger, and I realize she thinks I'm lying. That I was joking when I said that I had fun.</p><p>"Where are you from?" she says suddenly.</p><p>"The Blackthorne institute for boys!" I practically sing. These questions are so <em>obvious. </em>I wished she'd ask me something a little more obscure.</p><p>I'm going to take this moment to tell you to be careful what you wish for. Because you might just get it.</p><p>"What do your parents do?" she asks, her eyes searching for mine, but I couldn't meet them. The silence pulsed between us like a beat of a drum and I didn't know what to say. I straightened my notebook on my desk and said "What do you think they do?"</p><p>There were things I couldn't tell her. That my mom was a terrorist for starters. But also I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I never knew my father, that I went to a school where we learn to kill. That one day, I'd have to join the family business.</p><p>"Were they CIA?" she whispered</p><p>"Used to be." I said, looking away.  She stayed quiet, and I couldn't help but think of what was going through her head. I read her CoveOps report, so I knew about her dad.</p><p>But like everyone else, she didn't ask for details.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors note: Hey guys. I hope you're enjoying this series so far, I'm definitely enjoying writing it! I just want to let you guys know that I'm planning on writing every single book in the series, in Zach's POV. I'm also going to be doing two books on his past (him growing up, and then him going to blackthorne) as well as a future fic of his life with Cammie.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy! Please interact with me in the comments (Im lonely)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, in the dorms of the East wing, I felt restless. Too much on my mind I guess. I walked down the Grand staircase and turned left into the entrance-way of the mansion when I heard footsteps.</p>
<p>Quickly, I flattened myself against the banister. It was a girl walking towards a large stone fireplace... and disappearing inside of it. </p>
<p>Cammie.</p>
<p>I walked towards it, and I waited. For a long time. Something they don't tell you about being a spy- how much of it is really observation. Remaining idle. </p>
<p>Just as I was about to leave, I heard the sound of footsteps. I walked up to the fireplace. "So the tours closed huh?" I said trying to be cool. Unfortunately it was a bit <em>too </em>cool. She darted up so fast her head hit the mantle. <em>Hard.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p>
<p>"Ow!" Cammie cried, clutching the back of her head "What are <em> you </em>doing here?"</p>
<p>I had just stayed waiting there for HOURS. There were many reasons why I was there, none of which I could tell her. Afterall, spies don't make a living on honesty.</p>
<p>"Come on" I said, ignoring her question. I moved my hand behind her head where a small bump was forming "You'll live"</p>
<p>She looked at me, completely taken aback. "You're being nice"</p>
<p>"Don't tell anyone." I crossed my arms and nodded my head toward the stone wall she just appeared from. I smiled as I said "so... did your bugs hear anything interesting?"</p>
<p>She just stood there. Staring. Blackthorne really needed to update it's body language courses, because nothing we'd learned there had prepared me for Cammie Morgan.</p>
<p>"What is it Gallagher girl?" I asked. Why were girls so complicated? " No snappy comebacks? Nonexistent cat named Suzie got your tongue?"</p>
<p>"How do you know about Suzie?"</p>
<p>I pointed to myself. "Spy."</p>
<p>Moonlight filled the room, bouncing off the walls, slicing between us and I noticed then how beautiful she was. Cobwebs stuck to her hair, a streak of dirt on her cheek. I found myself leaning closer and closer. I reached out to touch her face, and I moved a strand of hair from her eyes. <br/><br/></p>
<p>And then, suddenly, I yanked my hand back. It wasn't fair to Cammie. It was only a matter of time before she found out the truth about me, about blackthorne, about my parents. And then, she wouldn't love me. She couldn't, with a past like mine, what they're planning. </p>
<p>Suddenly, I feel the sudden urge to tell her. To tell her about my past, about what Dr. Steve's doing, why I hacked into the Gallagher files and how I let her slip through my fingers. I'd tell her and maybe she'd understand and love me anyway.</p>
<p>"Why don't you ask me about it? about them?" I asked, my eyes falling to the ground. I look back up at her, her beautiful blue eyes meet mine. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"</p>
<p>I stood there, remembering that night in Rome. The screams of the agent who never came home. The last time I saw my mother.</p>
<p>"It was a mission" she said "Four years ago my dad went on a mission... no one knows what <em>happened."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Four years ago I was in Rome.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I could hear the screams. I could hear my mom talking to... agent Morgan.</em>
</p>
<p>I stare at her, realizing for the first time, who her dad was. I feel like I'm going to be sick. My mom killed her dad. <em>I killed her dad. </em></p>
<p>Cammie can never know about this. I can't tell her who my mom is, what she is. I can't ever tell her the truth about me. She'll never look at me the same way again. And suddenly, I'm angry. Of all the girls I could have fallen in love with. Of all the years the exchange could have happened. Why did everything lead up to <em>this moment?</em></p>
<p><em>"</em>someone knows." I said, Instantly regretting my words. But they're out there and I can't take them back.</p>
<p>There are a lot of things I can't take back.</p>
<p>Her face falls. "What?" She asks "What are you saying?"</p>
<p>"I'm saying that someone knows." There's an edge to my voice now, and I know I'm close to crying. " I'm saying you shouldn't act like there aren't any answers because you haven't taken the time to look for them." </p>
<p>"What am I supposed to do zach? I'm just a-"</p>
<p>"Just a what?" I asked. She goes to the best school in the world, her mom is a living legend. Joe would do anything for her. " Just a girl? I thought you were a Gallagher girl." I shrugged and shook my head. Then, I walked away.</p>
<p>I went back to my dorm, thinking of my mother and how disappointed she would be to see me right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Short chapter, but I hope you  like it :D Zach's pretty vulnerable in this one Haha. Triple update today :0)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>I'm not proud of what I did next, but to my defense I didn't know what to say. I walked around the mansion as if in a blur. I hardly ate, I didn't sleep. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. She deserved better than me, to be touched by my dirty, bloodstained hands. She deserved a person with a better past, who could give her a better future.</p><p>Grant and Jonas continually asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to tell them. They deserved better too. </p><p>"Zach, you need to eat." Said Jonas</p><p>"I'm not hungry"</p><p>"You haven't touched your food in three days"</p><p>I glared at him. I shook my head, pushing my plate away from myself and start to head out from the Great Hall.</p><p>And I run face to face with Joe Solomon.</p><p>I start to make my way past him, but he holds my shoulder tight and drags me into a corridor that I'd never seen anyone go down. </p><p>"Zachary Goode" He said, and I knew I was in trouble. We were in full-name territory now. I looked at him. "You're going to tell me whats wrong with you."</p><p>I looked at him surprised. I didn't think he noticed. </p><p>"Nothings wrong with me" I lie</p><p>"Bullshit" Said Joe. "And trust me, you can't bullshit a bullshitter. Did something happen?"</p><p>I looked at him for a long time, our eyes locked onto each other. I looked away first. "I- I realized who Cammie's dad was. He was in Rome, wasn't he?"</p><p>All of the color drained from Joe's face. His hands start to shake. "Zach-"</p><p>"It's my fault." I say to him, my anger rising. "Her dad is dead, and I killed him."</p><p>"No, you didn't" Says Joe. "Your mother killed him, but you had no part in it. You were just a kid, you weren't even at Blackthorne yet."</p><p>"I'm the one who found him! I told my mom where he was! If it wasn't for me, Cammie would still have her dad!"</p><p>"ZACH LISTEN TO ME." Joe bellows. He takes a deep breath and looks towards the hallway to make sure no one was going to come into the corridor. "When I was sixteen I joined the circle, and I've spent my whole life trying to right those wrongs. You're the circles next generation, but you can choose your path. You don't have to be evil. You can use your life to take down the circle." For the first time in years, Joe hugged me. Tears flooded both of our eyes, and I wiped them away.</p><p>"Zach." He says "You should make up with Ms. Morgan. I hear we're going into town this Friday. Perhaps then?"</p><p>He walks off, but I stay in the hallway for a long time, thinking of my mother.</p><p>Suddenly I get up, and grab my bag. I take out a piece of evapopaper and scribbled a note.</p><p>So I hear we get to go into town this weekend. Wanna catch a movie or something?</p><p>-Z</p><p>P.S That is, if Jimmy doesn't mind.</p><p>I walked back toward the Great Hall, and lunch is just getting out. I walked straight into her. "Sorry" I say, dropping the note into her pocket. I watch as she walks outside, into the rain and I can't help but hope that it was washing away some of the pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I make my way down to the entrance hall where a large group was waiting to walk into town. I walk over to Cammie, and we're both quiet. And the talklessness continues the entire two miles into town. I was waiting for her to say something, anything. I wanted to apologize for what I said, I wanted to explain myself, but I couldn't bring my self to break the silence we'd both fallen into. </p><p>As we approach the town, I hear music. The Roseville founders day parade is today. </p><p>The echo of the marching band surrounds the square we had done brush passes at weeks before. People were selling everything from raffle tickets to brownies, and kids ran around holding pinwheels and eating ice cream. </p><p>Finally, it's Cammie who breaks the silence. "Do you want to do something?" She asks and my heart starts to pound. I have no idea what to say. </p><p>"We could go watch a movie, or get something to eat" I say, but I realize that I didn't want to do any of that. I wanted to talk to Cammie.</p><p>"Or we could just... walk" I suggest</p><p>"Okay." She says again, and the awkward silence pulsed between us once more.</p><p>"Or we could  could have that clown over there paint our faces and go rob the bank?" I say, wondering if she was really listening. She was scanning the town, and I wondered if she was looking for Josh.</p><p>"No way" She said "Last October they installed a Stockholm series 360- It'd take us at least 45 minutes to crack it." </p><p>I laughed, it was apparent to me that Cammie was something else. "Good to know" </p><p>Then I couldn't help myself, I grabbed her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise but she didn't let go. As I led her through the crowded streets, I felt the tension melt away between us. Even though her roommates were tailing us all throughout town, I felt her starting to trust me, to open up a bit and I did the same. Here in Roseville, we were defenseless. We were just two teens enjoying each others company, and I couldn't help but realize how nice it was to be without a cover for once.</p><p>But that comfort was short-lived when I see something that makes my blood freeze. A middle aged man in a red jacket who I'd seen before.</p><p>With Dr. Steve.</p><p>Quickly, I drag Cammie into a quiet side street. "So plant any good bugs lately?" I asked, trying to spot the man again. But Cammie didn't laugh. She didn't speak. In the window behind her I saw another one of Dr. Steves henchmen... and another boy she knew.</p><p>Josh.</p><p>A strange feeling passed over me, part jealousy and part protectiveness and I couldn't stop myself.  "Just so you know, Gallagher Girl." I said, looking into her blue eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now." </p><p>I placed one hand on her neck, the other was laced through her hair. I breathed in the scent of Vanilla and cherry chapstick as I moved in. As my lips grazed hers, a girls voice rang out. </p><p>"Oh my gosh Cammie is that you?" Said DeeDee</p><p>We broke away from each other, and I swore in Farsi. The moment was over, and Dr. Steve's guy was gone. </p><p>"Hi, Cammie," She said, hugging Cammie and smiling at me "I'm so glad you two are here!"</p><p>That's when Cammie's eyes fell on Josh. He didn't say hi, and I could tell he was upset. Cammie stepped away from me, as if she could make him forget what he'd seen. But then her eyes fell on the glassy reflection behind us. She looked at me, hurt registering on her face.</p><p>The four of us started down the sidewalk, Josh and DeeDee a few steps ahead and then Cammie turned to me. "Hey you're going to think I'm crazy" She said</p><p>"A little late for that, Gallagher Girl" I said thinking that it was a <em>horrible </em>Idea to be gallivanting around Roseville with Cammie's ex-boyfriend. But Cammie didn't mention that.</p><p>"You haven't seen anyone following us, have you?" she asked, and I laughed. <em>She was good, </em>but I couldn't say so because less than ten feet away was another one of the guys who were there during the codeblack. </p><p>"You mean besides your roommates?" I say, trying to get her off the subject. She rolled her eyes at me.</p><p>"Yeah. besides them."</p><p>"No, I haven't seen anyone on our tail. Why?" I asked. The guy was further away now, and I scanned the crowd for anyone else that might be following. </p><p>"The Guy. The blue jacket." She said and DeeDee glanced back at us. "Don't you think he's <em>toasty </em>in that heavy coat?" I turned, surveying the entire crowd. </p><p>"what about him?" I asked</p><p>"The jacket's reversible. Ten minutes ago he was wearing it the other way. Do you think a lot of regular guys in Roseville take time to reverse their jackets?" she said as we stopped to look in a store windows wavy reflection. Another one of Dr. Steve's men was walking past us and I couldn't say anything. But then, I noticed something. Cammie was wearing the little black ring that Joe gave to us.</p><p>"Look at the guy, Gallagher Girl" I whispered as he bought a corndog "He's a mustard disaster waiting to happen. I bet you anything he has a big stain on the other side."</p><p>I felt her nodding beside me, and I laughed, trying to tell her with my eyes that we were in trouble. DeeDee looked back at us. "Now what are you two talking about?" she teased</p><p>"Oh, Cammie was trying to convince me that I should recognize that guy in the blue jacket" I looked at Cammie "But I'd never seen him before in my life." </p><p>I saw her look down at the ring, and I knew that she knew I was lying. </p><p>"I have to go to the bathroom!" She announced. Great, we were getting away. We had to go back up to the school. </p><p>"I'll walk with you" I started to say, but she already had a grip on DeeDee's arm. The two girls smiled at each other and giggled setting off by themselves down the crowded sidewalks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cammie ditched me. I watched her wrap her arm into DeeDee's and knew instinctively that she wasn't coming back my way. I gave Josh a look. "Girls what can you do right?" He said with a dimpled grin. "So you and Cammie?"</p><p>There were many things I could have told Josh, but the truth was I <em>didn't </em>know how things were with Cammie. I stared at the ground until finally saying "We're good."</p><p>"I'm glad," says Josh, and there's no doubt in my mind he means it. But there's an extra pain and tenderness in his voice when he said "Treat her well, that girl is something special."</p><p>And well, she <em>was </em>something special. no doubt about it. The thing was, Josh didn't know exactly <em>how </em>special. Yet, he saw through Cammie without clearance or special training. I look at the boy in front of me with new found interest, and find myself nodding in agreement with him.</p><p>"Listen man, I've got to get back at school." I lie. "It was nice meeting you." (Not a total lie, but I'm never admitting that to anyone.)</p><p>"You too Zach" he said, "She might be crazy, but she's worth it."</p><p>I spun around on my feet and made my way across the crowded square, running head to head with Jonas. I don't bother with a greeting.</p><p>"Cammie ditched me" I said "and I haven't seen one of the girls in a while now, have you?"</p><p>The look on his face told me he hadn't.</p><p>"Remember how the girls bugged our rooms..." I began, but as usual Jonas was one step ahead of me. He pointed to his watch. </p><p>"We've got trackers" He said with a smile.</p><p>It took Jonas only 97 seconds to tweak the signal to follow Liz Suttons. The girls were back at the school.</p><p>"Come on," I said to Jonas "We've got to find Grant."</p><p>"Find me what?" Says Grant, emerging from the shadows holding a cotton candy. </p><p>"Girl's are missing." I said simply. Surprise registered on his face as he swerved around wildly attempting to catch sight of everyone, <em>anyone. </em>But he realized what we already knew, that there was no one. </p><p>"Do you think..." Grant began, but I cut him off.</p><p>"No." </p><p>"But your mom... the circle..." He made out.</p><p>"I SAID NO GRANT." I slam my hand down on a nearby trashcan. "I promised I wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to Cammie." I said "And I let her go out today, on her own, without protection. I should have followed her."</p><p>Jonas and Grant give each other looks but I don't wait any longer. </p><p>I'm running.</p><p>We make it to the Gallagher Academy in twelve minutes. (Which was a feat considering it <em>was </em>two miles and we <em>did </em>have Jonas with us.) Only the girls weren't there.</p><p>"Zach" Said Jonas but I didn't hear.</p><p>It would be hard to hear anything over the Code Black.</p><p><br/>Jonas grabs my shoulders and points me towards the watch. "They're no longer at the school. Come on" He says and despite the two mile run he still finds it him him to continue on another mile. </p><p>We make it to this abandoned building in record time, but the thing is, it <em>wasn't </em>abandoned. </p><p>Between metal structures and piles of lumber invisible trip wires lace the ground, cameras did a 360 sweep, and arm guards patrolled the shadows.</p><p>"I'm going up" I say "You guys, patrol the perimeter, make sure the girls are okay." </p><p>They both nod and disappear from sight. I climb up onto the roof, and I'm momentarily transfixed by the stillness of the night when below I see Cammie, sulking through the dark. I attached a piece of rappel-a-chord to myself and jumped into the darkness behind her. I slid one hand over her mouth, the other around her waist, and brought her up to the roof. </p><p>As soon as we got up, she threw herself back into me, preparing to throw me off the roof, but I countered my weight at the exact moment throwing her off her momentum.</p><p>"Cam" I said gently "It's me, Zach." </p><p>The look on her face made it clear that I was the last person she wanted to see. Just then, a searchlight swept across the building and we both dropped to the ground as the light sliced above us. </p><p>"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you off the roof right now" She said, not hearing the sound of footsteps approaching. </p><p>"Give me good-" But she couldn't finish because I rolled over towards her, putting my arm around her shoulders and pressed my body against hers, feeling her breath hot against my neck.</p><p>"I'll give you two" I whispered as the armed guards walked past the place we were standing moments before. We sat there in silence for twenty seconds before Cammie pushed me down, throwing herself on top of me. </p><p>"What's going on Zach?" she demanded "Who was that man in town?" she cinched my arm behind my back pushing it further and further up with each syllable. "How did you find this place? Who is down there, and what are they going to do with the list?"</p><p>"Well first of all <em>ouch" </em>I hissed but she didn't let go. "Second I came back to school after you ditched me in town with Jimmy-"</p><p>"Josh!" she snapped.</p><p>I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I came back to school after you ditched me- thanks for that, by the way - and its all code black again and you and your whole class were gone. We figured you'd tracked us, so we tweaked the signal so we could follow your tracking mechanism. And here we are."</p><p>"Who are we?" She asks gripping my arm tighter/</p><p>"Seriously Gallagher Girl that hurts like a - <em>Ow!" </em>I say as she twists my arm further than it's ever been twisted before. "Grant, Jonas, some of the Juniors. They're here too. They're out there with your girls."</p><p>She looked over the side of the building and starts to issue a warning call, but that second of distraction is all I need. I rolled and pinned Cammie to the ground.</p><p>She kicked and squirmed but I held her tighter. "Cammie." I snapped "Look at me." My voice went softer. "Gallagher girl"</p><p>"You lied" She said, trying to disguise the pain in her voice. But I'm my mother's son, and I know pain when I hear it. "I know you lied in town Zach" She continued "I know you've seen that man who was on our tail."</p><p>"That's what this is about?" I exhaled a laugh "You organized a war party because I lied about knowing that guy?" I realized then that Cammie didn't know how bad things could have gotten in town. I was just glad she was safe.</p><p>"No!" She snapped, waking me from my thoughts "I organized a war party because someone knocked out Mr. Mosckowitz and stole the Gallagher Academy alumni list!"</p><p>My opened wide. <em>So that's what they wanted. </em><em>But how did this connect with the CoveOps report?</em></p><p>Then, the answer hit me. <em>It didn't.</em></p><p>Whatever this was, it was completely separate from the other problem that had been plaguing me all semester. I lessened my hold on her arms,  and I held her close, listening to the sound of our combined heartbeats and the mingling of our breath echoing through the silence of the night. I Grabbed her hand and held it in front of her face.</p><p>"Here. Look at it" I said, trying desperately to make her understand "or better yet, look at me. Watch my eyes, Cammie. I'm not lying." I watched as she studied my face. I'd seen that guy with Dr. Steve before and I didn't want to blow his cover. I had no idea he was a threat. I thought he was just on a training op... I don't know... checking up on us or something. I didn't think it was a big deal." I shifted my weight so that I was sitting next to her, but I didn't let go of her hands. "I didn't think it was worth explaining in front of..."</p><p>"Josh and DeeDee" She finished for me, shaking her head. At that moment, I didn't feel it was necessary to bring up the circle, not yet anyways. Or maybe I just couldn't bear the thought of her face when she found out, the look she'd give me just like everyone else.</p><p>"We're not the bad guys, Gallagher girl" I said gently. I wanted so bad to hug her, to hold her, to show her I wasn't the enemy. </p><p>"Then who is?" She asks me. I let go of her hands and point into the darkness.</p><p>"Him."</p><p>One of the doors to the building across from us opened. Four armed guards walk out, and in the fleeting moment before the door closes there was a faint "Excellent" coming from the man we knew as Dr. Steve.</p><p>Cammie lifted her finger up to her ear. "Dr. Steve" she said "I know Chica, Zach's with me."</p><p>I watched her face, She looked strong and powerful, as if she could take on the whole world, and I didn't doubt it.</p><p>"No Tina needs to get off Grant" Said Cammie and I smirked thinking about how muscular Grant let a 5'3 girl get the best of him. " And bring him to the roof of the building on the northwest corner." Her eyes met mine. "They've got some explaining to do."</p><p>I'd never felt worse than I did in the sixty seconds it took for the others to make their way across the grounds. Cammie studied me, her stare penetrating and it made me feel ashamed of myself. </p><p>"What's going on Cam?" quipped Bex as the rest of the Gallagher girls circled around us boys in the center. None of us have felt  this... worthless since Blackthorne, and our newfound confidence was disappearing rapidly. Bex glared at me "You want me to throw him off the roof?" She asked </p><p>"Only if she doesn't tell us what the Blackthorne academy is and why one of their teachers is out to destroy the Gallagher Girls."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Says Grant "You know what out school is." He looked at me and I knew what he was thinking because we were all thinking it. I mean, hadn't the bugged our rooms? Didn't they track us all semester?</p><p>After a long stretch of silence I finally echo the words of Joe Solomon when he first arrived at the Blackthorne Institute telling us that we were coming to the Gallagher Academy. "you've got your cover, we've got ours." </p><p>"What's that supposed to-" She started but I cut her off. I could feel my anger rising at the injustice of it all.</p><p>"You're Gallagher Girls" I snapped as the mist turned into rain. It streaked down my face but I didn't blink, I didn't back down. I stepped closer to her and said "We're the stepchild no one talks about."</p><p>Confusion flickered across her face. "Then what-" But she was cut off yet again by the creak of rusty hinges. Light sliced across the dark lot below as two armed guards left the building across from us, and started to patrol the grounds. Cammie stood up straighter and even in the faint light and the heavy rain you could see she was a leader. That she'd put her duty first. Always.</p><p>"He can't get away. That list can't get away."</p><p>"It won't" I say. I walked to the edge of the roof and attached a rappelling harness to a cable that skirted down between the buildings and I reached for her hand. I asked her the question that had been so important all semester and was even more so now. "We've got to go now Cam. Do you trust me?"</p><p>Her eyes met mine as she grabbed my hand, and we jumped together into the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We hit the ground at the same time, this stretch of grass that ran between the buildings and I was thankful for the rain and the clouds covering our everystep, making sure our whispers weren't heard and our movements weren't seen. Cammie crouched low and ran through the space between the buildings. She banged on the metal door that there was no way that someone didn't hear. But I guess that was the point. </p><p>"What are you doing?" I hissed but she continued, talking in a gruff voice.</p><p>"Hey can one of you guys give me a hand with this?"</p><p>I looked at her as if she was crazy, and I guess I wasn't too far off the mark. The door opened and she pulled one of the guards out by his collar. He looked confused but she knocked him out with one well placed punch and slapped a napotine patch on his forehead for good measure. Needless to say, I was impressed.</p><p>"Nice one" I say "Did you learn that in P&amp;E?" </p><p>"No. Buffy the Vampire Slayer." she says, but I'd never watched it. Blackthorne boys weren't allowed TV and my younger self couldn't  watch TV. ( It's hard to watch TV when you live in places without a satellite... or electricity at times.)</p><p>Cammie studied the man who lay in front of us, who I'd last seen leaning against a classic car in Roseville. Cammie dragged the man into the nearby weeds and we started digging through his pockets.</p><p>"Comms" she said, handing the little earpiece to me. She went to go peer the the dusty windows and as I listen through the comms I realized something was seriously not good. As I listen to the voices shouting orders throught the comms unit, I made sure to count. I leaned close to Cammie "They've got at least fifteen guys"</p><p>"What do you hear?" But I held out a finger to her.</p><p>I heard Dr. Steve's voice. "Is the plane here yet? We need to get this list out of here."</p><p>"We've almost got it sir" said a guard</p><p>"Excellent" </p><p>Cammie studied my face "What is it Zach? what's going-"</p><p>"Cammie, Listen to me." I said "I don't know where he's going or what he's planning on doing with that list, but..." I trailed off as my eyes fell on an object in the distance. "I think I know how he's getting there" I grabbed her shoulders to face the direction of a blinking red light. She whispered into her comms unit. "Guys, we got a change of plans." </p><p>We were outnumbered and outsized- Dr. Steve didn't take any chances on girls, because they weren't just girls. They were Gallagher Girls. I heard the planes landing gear groan as it started down, and saw the silhouettes of men exiting the building. There was no time left, and we all knew it.</p><p>Bex jumped from the roof, flattening one guard and then swept another off his feet with one smooth motion. "They're here!" the man yelled out as he fell, but it was too late.</p><p>Gallagher and Blackthorne, girls and boys. We had joined forces - and together we were unstoppable. All around me fists flew and kicks landed. On the Comms unit I heard three men rushing over. I yelled to Bex and Grant "Three men  are coming around the southside if the building- go!" and in a flash, they were off.</p><p>I took on one of the guys who was at the ball. He grabbed me, but I shifted my weight  and threw him over my head like a rag doll. I heard his wrist crack ad I knew it was broken. I slapped a napotine patch on him and he passed out, clutching his wrist.</p><p>The plane touched down at the end of the runway. Through the rain I saw the man in the blue jacket and Cammie was rushing toward him... but Liza got there first. She had been squeezing the neck of a man four times her size when he managed to throw her off and she flew through the air knocking out the man in the blue jacket without so much as a single punch.</p><p>All around Dr. Steve guards fell one by one. A guard with huge muscles went after Liz who cowered into a ball. As he raised his gigantic fist, I lurched between them taking a punch to the side of my face. I clutched the growing bruise and stumbled back. When I looked up, I saw Cammie staring at me.</p><p>"Go!" I screamed and she ran. The plane had reached the end of the runway; it's propeller still spinning. A blur of water and light as Dr. Steve dashed through deep puddles and damp grass through the open door of the plane. I watched Cammie run, soaking wet, yet her feet were oddly light as she ran through the darkness to protect her sisterhood. "I think you have something that belongs to us" She said, her voice steady and calm. "You're not leaving with that disc." She said with such confidence that I would have dropped the disc right then and there. And that's when I caught sight of Bex slowly making her way behind Dr. Steve.</p><p>"Oh." said Dr. Steve "I think you're a little... too... late" But then he stopped talking, because well, he couldn't. Bex was holding his neck, squeezing tight. Dr. Steve crumpled to the ground and Bex followed.  </p><p>"You're not taking this anywhere" said Cammie "You're not getting on that plane"</p><p>Maybe if I hadn't been so distracted by Cammie, or maybe if I was less tired I would have noticed the van behind Cammie and the man coming out of the plane. I wouldn't have been so surprised to hear the voice that was so familiar to me. </p><p>"You're right, Ms. Morgan. He's not." said the voice of Joe Solomon. </p><p>Every head turned toward the plane, not quite understanding what was going on.</p><p>"Are you alright, Dr. Sanders?" asked Joe, stepping out of the plane. Cammie stared on in disbelief.</p><p>"You." she said "you did this?"</p><p>"Well," said Joe "I had some help" He smiled at the woman who was descending the plane steps. It was... headmistress Morgan?</p><p>"Good Job everyone" she said, smiling. "Rebecca?" she said and Bex loosened her grip on Dr. Steve, but didn't completely let go. </p><p>Joe looked at his watch. "Forty-two minutes. Not bad. " He turned and called into the darkness. "What do you think, Harvey?"</p><p>No. Way.</p><p>Mr. Mosckowitz stepped into the planes open doorway completely unharmed. This guy wore a fake mustache to the ball, he had the least amount of field experience out of the entire Gallagher staff. He smiled at us and bounced on the balls of his feet.</p><p>"Hi girls" He said brightly "how did I do?"</p><p>The rain grew lighter and lighter all around us, and Cammie spoke the question that had come to all of our minds. "It..." she stumbled over her words, clearly exhausted "It was a test?"</p><p>"Our job isn't to get you ready for tests, Ms. Morgan" Joe corrected "Our job is to get you ready for real life."</p><p>I saw spotlights flash, felt the dim sky growing brighter and brighter until the mist formed a massive rainbow over the ugly abandoned buildings and empty lots. </p><p>I stood there, transfixed at that strangely beautiful sight thinking about how that scene was a little bit like me. I wasn't all bad, but I wasn't all good either.</p><p>And it was up to me to make that right.</p><p>"So you wanted to see if we could do it for real?" asked Tina Walters</p><p>"No." Said headmistress Morgan "We had to see if you could do it together." She looked at all of us standing side by side. We all had bruises and cuts and gashes. </p><p>We were all the same.</p><p>Out teachers turned and started through the light drizzle toward the waiting vans while the plane began to rush down the runway, it's lights fading in the distance.</p><p>"Oh" said Joe "and welcome to sublevel two"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as we got back from the CoveOps exercise Dr. Steve told us we better start packing. We were leaving first thing in the morning to go back to Blackthorne. And my first thought was that I didn't want to go. I didn't want to wear a baggy yellow jumpsuit and eat slop for all of my meals. I'd miss the old mansion, I'd miss the teachers, I'd miss the way it felt to be respected. I'd miss the way the sun felt on my face as I sat on the gazebo steps feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. </p><p>But most of all, I'd miss Cammie. I didn't know what the circle was planning on doing with her CoveOps report but I intended to find out.</p><p>The next morning, we were all packed and  and waiting downstairs and out of nowhere comes Cammie, and in that moment she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I stared at her, momentarily speechless. </p><p>"You're already packed" she told me, gesturing to my bags. I smiled at her.</p><p>"We've all got baggage" I say. A crisp clean breeze blew through the open door but the air hung between us, heavy and dry. She pointed to the bruise on my face.</p><p>"That looks bad" she says. But it wasn't. There were worse kinds of pain. I shook my head.</p><p>"It isn't he-"</p><p>"Hits like a girl?" she teased. But I didn't smile or laugh. At that moment I realized that she was the only girl who had come to say goodbye. That moment marks the first time where I didn't doubt that she might miss me too. I looked at her and said "Not the girls I know."</p><p>I thought about the versions of her I'd seen all semester. The girl who I met in D.C, the kid who tried to disappear and the strong, powerful woman I met on the rooftop. I loved all of the faces of Cameron Morgan. She turned from me, to walk away from this semester, from all the missed chances and opportunities. One thought pulsed through my mind over and over again. </p><p>This might be your last chance.</p><p>I called to her. "Oh and Cammie?" I say watching her spin around to face me as I slide my arms around her and dip her in the middle of the foyer. Then I pressed my lips to hers. </p><p>When I broke away, I flashed a final grin in her direction. "I always finish what I start"</p><p>I stepped toward the open door and the warm spring sun that was just waiting to burst into summer. A new season, another clean slate.</p><p>"So this is goodbye?" She asks</p><p>I turn to face her with a final wink. "Come on Gallagher Girl, what would be the odds of that?"</p><p>And I didn't turn back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi Everyone! I just wanted to thank you all so much for reading this book! All of the comments and likes and views really mean so much to me :D Writing this in a week was kind of crazy, but I think it was so worth it.</p><p>I started writing this because I had so many questions about Zach and I tried answering them to the best of my ability. Before I wrote this, I had no idea that Dr. Steve stole Cammie's report from the boys or that Zach was there in Rome that day. (I did, however, always believe that Zach purposefully unhooks Cammie's bra for whatever reason)</p><p>If you guys haven't read this series in a while, I encourage you to do it again. I've reread it recently and I have to say, I love it so much more each time.</p><p>And if you're craving more Zach Goode, don't worry. I'm going to be writing all of the books into his perspective plus a book about his childhood (His relationship with Joe), One where he's and Rome and then goes to Blackthorne, and then one placed ten years into the future where he disappears... 3 weeks before his wedding.</p><p>I'm so grateful that you guys have stuck with me so far, and I'll make sure to link all of the books here. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you guys will like my next one even more. Since Zach isn't quite as prominent in DJGC I get to make up a lot of it, which I'm really excited for.</p><p>Anyways, see you all in my next book! </p><p> </p><p>-Cloe Talplacido</p><p>(Next book: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170703/chapters/60997216#workskin)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>